The Bet
by starlight-showers
Summary: Reid Garwin and Riley Morrison have been friends for years. But a night a Nicky's forces a bet to arise between the two friends. Will the bet end in happiness or heartbreak? Can the friendship last, or become more?
1. Prologue

"Wuthering Heights was introduced during the Romantic Era. In the novel, the main characters, Catherine and Heathcliff, evolve to become..."

Professor Mueller continues to describe the novel as I twirl my brunette hair with my fingers. Does she really expect us to think this class is interesting?

This novel is ridiculous. Heathcliff tries to be a smooth and suave romantic. He thought it'd be cute to tell Catherine that her love life can be predicted by the sky. He told her to close her eyes and picture the sky. If she pictures a clear sky, her love life will be perfect. If she pictures a stormy sky, her love life will end in heartbreak. Well, Mr. Romantic tells her to open her eyes. She looks ahead and see's a clear, beautiful sky. Then she turns around to kiss Heathcliff and realizes that a storm was prominent in the other half of the sky. I guess he should have looked both ways before trying to be somewhat of a romantic.

Seriously, what guy predicts love by the sky? Clear sky equals happiness. Stormy sky equals heartbreak. See what I mean? Love doesn't happen that way. Therefore, this book is pointless and so is British Literature; especially the Romantic Period.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a note landed in my lap. I look behind me and see none other than Spenser's bad boy himself smirking at me. Please notice that I didn't say: "my love," "the hot Reid Garwin," or "the sexiest man at Spenser Academy." Yes, I have somewhat resisted Reid Garwin. Also notice that I said _somewhat_. I'm not going to lie, he's gorgeous. However, I have my reasons for not giving into Reid. Sneaks in a cough... STD... another cough. I open up the balled up piece of paper to see what his problem is.

**So, slut, what's your number so far this year?** This one little phrase begins a pencil and paper conversation.

_Well, manwhore, I just dumped number 37. What's yours so far?_

**Damnit. I can't believe you're winning. I'm about to rack up my 33rd. She's in love with me. It's hard.**

_Sorry babe! Better step up your game. And I'm afraid to ask... but what's hard?_ Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to get a pervy answer for that question?

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I'll win, don't worry. Oh, and my dick is hard just looking at you. 'Ugh yeah, baby... right there, ohhh harder.'**

Typical. He even had the nerve to put a smiley face at the end of that note. _You have one sick little head Reid Garwin. Seriously, what's hard?_

I throw it back to him, rethinking what I just wrote. 'One sick little head' Shit. Hopefully he won't catch that and make it sexual. Wait, this is Reid. Oh course he will. As if on cue, I hear him chuckle as he reads my note. Yep, he caught it.

He hits me in the head with the note. I glare at him as I open it to read the contents. **Oh... my head is far from little. And breaking up with her is hard. I think she's going to have a heart attack**.

I roll my eyes. _You're not that great, Reid. She won't have a heart attack, just a mental breakdown. 'OMG! The Spenser bad boy, who doesn't date girls just fucks them, doesn't love me. Boo hoo... wah wah wah.'_

**Haha. Funny Riley... real funny. Anyways, it's her fault. Like you said; I fuck, not date. Plus, she wasn't even that good. I had to do all the work.**

_Aww poor baby. Just think, you were working out your wonderful arm muscles for swimming. Haha! Who is she anyways?_ That was a dumb question. He probably doesn't even know her name.

**Gee thanks Riles. I'm sure you don't make guys do all the work. My muscles are wonderful aren't they? I know you'd love to hold on to them while I fuc- nevermind. And I forgot her name. Kelly, Kristy, Kelsey. Something like that.**

Haha figures. He can't stop talking about sex. Might as well shoot his horse down... or pony.

_Well Reid, I hate to tell you this, but you'll never get me in bed. (I know that disappoints you, because I'd be the best you've ever had.) But I just don't go for manwhores. Not to mention, you probably have a STD._ Haha. Find a comeback for that one, Garwin.

**Oh, and like you don't have a STD Ms.37?! I'll get you in bed once I win. I promise.**

I shake my head and smile. I think I'm just going to leave him hanging on that one; because when I say he won't win, he'll do anything he can to win. Even if it means him using his powers.

Yes, I, Riley Morrison, know about the Sons of Ipswich and their power. Let's just say a game of pool revealed Reid and the boys. I wouldn't quit bugging Reid about his 'black eyes' until he gave in a told me. I freaked out at first, but I'm used to it now. However, I don't like it when he uses to get ahead for various things. For example, this little bet we have going on. I bet you fifty bucks that he's used his power to get a girl to fuck him. It's so unfair.

I'm sure you're wondering what this bet is about, huh? Well it was about a month ago, at Nicky's, right before school started...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah, I don't want to dance!" I'm a good whiner and I'm not going to dance. That was Sarah's thing.

"Come on Riley! I know you can dance! It'll be fun." She says, pulling me towards Nicky's dance floor.

"No Sarah, pool is fun. Which, by the way, Reid and Tyler are playing!" I pull out of her grasp and rush towards the two boys.

"Hey, guys, can I join? Sarah's trying to get me to dance again!" I say in a panic.

They laugh at me. "Yeah sure. So us three against Aaron and the boys." Tyler states while glaring at Aaron.

"Hell yeah, dickhead. With the chick playing on your side, we'll win for sure." Aaron says with a cocky attitude.

I look at Reid and smile. "Now Reid, usually I tell you not to cheat, but since I'm playing tonight, I think I'll let you slide."

"Riles, I don't need to cheat. You're good. Remember, I taught you how to play. You'll be fine." Reid says.

I smile and hear Aaron say that since I'm the only girl, I can break. Damnit. I'm horrible at breaking. But, showing no fear to the asshole, I line up and break the balls, causing 2 solids to go in each of the far corner pockets. Well, that break was luck, trust me! Unless Reid helped out... then it's just an unfair advantage that our opponents don't know about.

Aaron makes a weird face, which soon turns into a smirk. "Well boys, it looks like the chick can handle a stick. Wanna handle mine?"

I roll my eyes. Typical guy. "You mean your twig, Aaron? No thanks. I like to grip something that my whole hand fits around... not just my finger." I say staring in his eyes.

I can tell he's biting the inside of his cheeks, trying to think of a comeback. However, much to his dismay, he walks away and watches the proceeding game.

Reid walks over to me after he's done with his turn of hitting in 3 solids. "No wonder you never get laid Riles. You shoot down every guy who tries to get in your pants."

"No I don't! I'm just picky."

"Yeah, ok Riles."

"Trust me Reid; I can be with more guys than you can girls."

"Well, well, well, so little Riley is a sex kitten, huh? Care to make that a bet Ms.Morrison?" He asks me with a smirk playing across his lips. And of course, he thinks 'be with' means 'have sex with'.

"It's already won Mr. Garwin." I say looking up at him.

He smiles. "Alright, you have a bet there Riles. Whoever can be with the most people by the end of fall term wins."

"Ok, Garwin. And what are the stakes of this bet?" He stands in front of me... looking down into my eyes for a few seconds. He taps his fingers on his chin, as if in deep thought of what he wants from me.

"Well, Morrison, If I win, I get one night with you."

You stare at him. "Ok." You say smiling.

He smirks. "Sex included."

My mouth drops open. Damnit Garwin. He'll think I'm scared if I turn him down. Guess I better win, huh?

"Ok. And If I win, which I will, I get your car for a month." His car... you may be asking: _Why his car?_ Well his car... sigh... God I love that thing. That hot silver BMW Z9 will look great with me driving it. I would seriously die for that car. Plus it's his pride a joy. If I win this bet, it'll be like a kick in his balls to let me drive that car.

He stares at me pondering. I smile and walk over to the pool table, shooting in the eight ball, winning the game. I turn back around and raise my eyebrows as I see him standing in front of me, with his hand out.

"Deal?" I ask.

"Deal." He says smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So here I am, in British Literature thinking about my next conquest Kyle Delaney. He's pretty cute. Short blonde hair and green eyes. He's tall too; about 6'2", a good foot or so taller than me. He's also a swimmer... which means a great back and shoulders. Backs and shoulders are my weak spots. A really muscular back and shoulders is rated droolworthy for me! I'm not gonna lie, I'm actually excited about Kyle. Dating him will be no problem.

Another notice: I said _**dating**_. Not** _fucking_**. Yeah, see this little bet Reid and I have has a few loose ends. He was too busy thinking about his prize of sleeping with me that he forgot to give details. The bet is to be with the most people by the end of fall term. Be with... not have sex with. In Reid's eyes, he thinks _be with_ means _have sex with_. We've already established that.

But in my eyes, _be with_ means _date_. So apparently, Reid thinks I've had sex with 37 guys so far this year, which I haven't. I'm actually still a virgin. I know, shocker. And I know what you're thinking: _Reid is friends with a virgin?!._ Well he doesn't know I'm a virgin. Like I said, he thinks I've had sex with 37 guys since last month. So the main point is that he's had sex with 30 something... Oh yeah, 33! He's had sex with 33 girls and I've dated 37 guys. So I'm winning. Hell yes! I keep getting closer and closer to that BMW Z9 and Reid keeps getting further and further away from my umm...uhhh... you get the point.

The long awaited bell sounds, dismissing class.

Ahhh finally! No more Romantic Era until Monday! Tonight the pack and I are going to Nicky's and that is when the Riley Morrison charm will start for Mr. Kyle Delaney.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you think? R&R! I'm new to so if there's anything I need to know, like tips, let me know!!! Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**starlight-showers**


	2. Nicky's and Kyle Delaney

I'm at my locker, putting my books away for the weekend. A well needed weekend. In my thoughts, I didn't realize a certain someone standing beside my locker on the other side of the door. I close it quickly and jump in shock of his presence.

"Holy shit, Reid." I hit him on his arm. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry baby. Did I scare you?" He says playfully.

"Yes, _baby_. " I say mocking him. "Speaking of baby… don't you have one to get rid of?"

He chuckles. "Yes, Riles. I'm actually waiting for her to get out of class. She's always the last one out. Fuckin' overachiever."

I let out a small laugh. "So you thought you'd stop by my locker and give me the pleasure of seeing your gorgeous face. Gee Reid, thanks!"

"Hey, shut _your_ gorgeous face, smart ass. No, actually I'm seeing if you wanted a ride to Nicky's tonight."

"Sure. Your room in an hour?" I ask him.

He nods and smiles. However, the smile quickly fades as Kelly, Kristy or Kelsey walks up to him. I slyly wink at him and walk away, leaving him and um… her alone to um… break up, much to her dislike.

An hour later, I'm walking to Reid's room in a cute denim skirt, and a green tank top. I figured I'd finish off my outfit casually with a pair of black flip flops.

312. Here it is: The shrine girls would love to pray at. _The God's dorm room_. **Heaven on Earth**, as most girls call it. But to me, it's just 'Reid's room'.

I knock on the door that is soon opened by the God himself.

"Hey, babe! I'll be ready in a few." He says, gently pulling me in his messy room by my arm.

"So, how'd the break up go?" I ask, sitting on his bed, eyeing the bra lying on the floor beside it.

He yells out from the bathroom. "Better than I thought. She just ran away crying. I figured I'd just let her go."

"Nice… so whose bra is this? It's kinda cute." I pick up the bra… 34 C… my size. Well, after a few washes it should be clean. I'll get it after Nicky's.

"Umm, it's whats-her-faces" He comes out of the bathroom smiling. "Why? You want it?"

I look at him and take in a deep breath. Why does he have to be so cute? Baggy pants, black shirt, beanie hat and fingerless gloves. I know it's his normal Nicky's / playing pool outfit, but _damn_, he can pull it off flawlessly.

I laugh at his comment. "I was thinking that after a few washes it should be sanitized enough to wear." I say honestly.

"Well, you can have it. Just don't wear it the last night of fall semester. I don't wanna see something I've already taken off." He raises his eyebrows up and down and smirks.

"You're a typical guy, Reid Garwin. Always have to make everything sexual."

I stand up and walk towards the door. Reid follows quickly behind me as we enter the hallway. He stops to lock the door and I continue walking down the hallway, slow enough so Reid can easily catch up.

"Riles, have I ever told you that you have amazing legs?" He says, casually glancing past my skirt and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I put my arm around his waist. "Reid. Flattery won't get you in my pants any sooner."

"But—"

"And it also won't get out of playing pool against me."

See, the last time we played pool, I took 50 bucks from Reid. I told him he couldn't cheat. I think I made him nervous by staring at his eyes the entire game. But I won, that's all that matters.

"Damnit Riles. You take the fun out of everything." I smile up at him and play with the end of his shirt until we reach the car.

The car ride to Nicky's was a comfortable silence, with the occasional talk of our next numbers. I told Reid about Kyle and he told me about some girl in his history class. He didn't know her name though… big surprise there.

This may be a good time to explain our relationship. Reid and I are… well, confusing to most people. I guess you could call us _friends with limited benefits_. Pretty much anything goes except sex.

Flirting, **yes**.

Cuddling, **yes**.

Making out, **yes**.

The occasional ass grab, **yes**.

Laying in bed together, **yes**.

Making sexual comments, **yes**.

Roaming hands, **no**.

Oral sex, **no**.

Intercourse, **no**.

Ok, so technically, 2nd base and backwards is a go. Reid's aware of this. I'm aware of this. Kate and Sarah think we're in love with each other and just don't know it. Caleb, Tyler and Pogue know we're just flirting. Main point, Reid and I just like to have fun.

We arrive at Nicky's and we step out of his gorgeous, soon to be mine, BMW. He grabs my hand, lacing his fingers in between mine. We're a perfect fit together.

He leads me inside, making room for me to easily follow behind him. I come just below the top of his shoulder; therefore, it's kinda hard for me to push through a crowd. Reid realized this a long time ago. Ever since, he has always guided me through tight crowds. Such a gentleman… We find the pack of 5 and sit down beside each other. Kate and Sarah smile at me and the boys rolled their eyes at the girls.

It's hard to figure out what Kate and Sarah are thinking.

That statement was sarcasm, by the way.

It's probably something along the lines: _Reid and Riley look so good together. If only they would date_.

Truth is, I would never date Reid. Don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous, funny, and athletic. At times, when it's just me and him, he's really sweet and caring. These are usually the qualities I look for in a guy. But I just can't see myself dating him. He's not going to settle down anytime soon. Once a manwhore, always a manwhore. Plus, he has too much fun with too many girls. He can't have a serious relationship. It would honestly kill him.

"Riles. Riles? Riles!"

I come out of my daze and look at Reid. "Yeah? Sorry, I just blanked."

He laughs. "I noticed. You were staring at me for a while. I was getting a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry." I bite my lip and look away to find Kyle Delaney standing at the bar. I turn my head and see Reid staring at the bar also. His attention turns to me and he smirks. I stand up and give Reid a quick wink before walking to the bar.

"Hey Kyle!" I say sweetly, slightly brushing my arm with his.

"Oh.. uhh… hey Riley. How are you?" He asks nervously.

"Oh, I'm okay. I could be better."

"And why is that?" He asks curiously with a slight hint of cockiness.

I smile… This is going to be a piece of cake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the table, Reid watches Riley rack up number 38, Kyle Delaney.

"Well, Reid, you better start your magic. Otherwise, you'll be carless for a month." Tyler states.

"Shut the fuck up baby boy. I'll win. Don't worry. And her hot little ass will be mine, At least for night anyways."

"Reid, why don't you just date her?"

"Me? Date? You've got to be kidding! I don't date. I fuck."

"Whatever dude. Let's play a game or two of pool."

Reid and Tyler walk to the pool tables. Reid lets his mind wander as Tyler sets everything up.

I can't date Riles. I'm Reid Garwin. I don't date. Cut and dry. Ok, I do want to have a girlfriend, but no one can keep me interested long enough. Except Riles. I don't know what it is, but she never is predictable. And I love that about her. There's no secret to that. She'd never date a guy like me. She knows my game and that I can't be tied down. We both know that. It's just how it is. I wonder what it'd be like to date her… probably the same as now… I'd just get sex.

"Reid? Hello? Space Cadet?" Tyler waves his hand in front of Reid's face. "You gonna break or what?"

"Oh… yeah." Reid gets out of his daze and begins the game.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the bar, Kyle and I have grown semi-close in the past 15 minutes.

"Riley, do you want to take a walk outside?"

"Sure."

We walk hand in hand outside where it had gotten colder since Reid and I arrived.

"So Riley, I know we haven't known each other for long, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. Like on a date. And possibly get together. You know, like, no other girls for me. Not other guys for you?"

"Wow, Kyle, I don't know…" I'm playing the innocent game right now. "I mean, I don't—"

"Please Riley? I've liked you for a while now. Give me a chance… Come on."

"Okay, so we're dating now, huh? Well I guess I can do this."

I pull his hand towards me until I can reach his neck. I softly brush my lips against his and he returns the kiss. It begins to pick up the pace until Spenser's finest yells.

"Riles, come on. We're leaving!"

I pull away and sweetly smile at Kyle. I grab his phone and enter in my number.

"Call me. Okay?" I give him another peck and run to the love of my life, the BMW, which started up. I quickly got in the passenger seat and shut the door right before pulling off.

"So already working on number 38 I see." Reid says glancing at me.

"I guess so. Get that 34th yet, sweetheart?"

"Maybe… I got a couple numbers tonight. So I might even have my 35th by Sunday."

"Well apparently you're not getting any tonight, since you're taking me back to the dorms."

"What can I say, baby? It's what you do to me." He says smirking and gently pinching my cheek.

"Knock it off, Reid!" I say glaring at him playfully.

We arrive at the dorms and walk arm and arm to Reid's dorm. He unlocks it and walks in. I let out a big sigh and flop down on his bed. He walks into the bathroom and I close my eyes, resting them for a few minutes.

I feel the bed shift beside me and a hand begins to rub my back. I open my eyes to see Reid sitting beside me, looking down at my laying form.

"You sleepy, babe? It's only a little past eleven."

I nod sleepily and turn over so I'm lying on my back. Reid moves his arm to my side furthest away from him, making him hover over me.

"Stay here tonight. I'll give you some clothes to sleep in."

He pulls me up as I whine. "I was comfy, Garwin."

He chuckles. "Here." He throws me a pair of his black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. I go into the bathroom and quickly change. I crawl back into the bed with Reid.

"God, you look hot in my clothes." He says, staring at me.

I smile. "Goodnight, Reid." I wrap my legs around his and fall asleep with him rubbing my back softly.


	3. Breaking Up and Being Promiscuous

Beep. Beep. Beep… damn alarm. God, I hate that thing. I stretch me sleepy form and get out of bed.

Ugh, I hate Mondays. They are seriously hell. I smile thinking about what I'm going to do today. I'm going to finish off Mr. 38, Kyle Delaney. We went out Saturday night. He thinks everything is perfect. But, I'm breaking up with him today. He's actually, really boring. Nice, but boring. He doesn't go out. All he wants to do is stay at home and cuddle. It's sweet, but boring.

I go into the bathroom and get a shower. My normal routine of getting ready was brought to a halt as I was brushing my teeth. Someone knocks on my door. I walk over and open the door, toothbrush in my mouth and a towel wrapped tightly around me, to see Reid 'the sex god of Spenser Academy' Garwin.

"Damn, Riles. Just flaunt yourself why don'tcha?" He says walking inside and laying himself on my bed. I rinse my mouth of toothpaste and look at Reid.

"Damn, Reid. Just make yourself at home why don'tcha?" I say, mocking him.

"Shut up, Morrison. I tired and baby boy won't stop snoring. So I figured I'd pay you a visit and use your bed."

"Why so tired, babe? _Long, restless night_?" I ask smirking.

"Yes, actually." He says smiling.

I roll my eyes and go back into the bathroom and continue getting ready. "Ahh, so you were working out those muscles for swim practice again. "

I faintly hear him say "Mmhmm."

Minutes later I come back into my room and change, carefully not showing my body off to Reid. Once I get my uniform on, I walk over to him to find him sleeping. I shake my head and finish getting ready.

There's still 45 minutes before classes start, so I go down to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast. God, I feel like a housewife. Ten minutes later, I walk back into my room to see Reid sprawled out over my entire bed. He takes up so much room sleeping. Believe me, if I didn't lay halfway on him, I would fall off the bed from lack of space.

I set the food down and walk over to Reid. I run my fingers through his messy hair. "Reid, get up. I have breakfast."

He sleepily sits up as I hand him some pancakes, bacon and a cup of syrup. I quickly eat me bagel and eggs; occasionally stealing a bite or two of Reid's pancakes.

Thirty minutes later, we walk to our first period, calculus. Oh joy… my favorite class!

An hour and a half later, Reid, Tyler and Caleb are standing at my locker as I switch out my books for my next class, Civics and Economics.

"She won't stop staring at me! I can't even concentrate on _trying_ to concentrate!" Reid explains to Caleb, Tyler and I. He glances around the hallway quickly, as if he's avoiding something… or someone cough…number 35…cough.

"Well Reid, that's what you get for sleeping with Megan. You know she's always liked you." Tyler gives Reid a pat on the shoulder in sympathy.

I laugh at Tyler's comment. "Megan? She's the one you fucked last night? No wonder you're tired. She's the laziest cheerleader on the squad!"

Reid glares at me and Tyler. "Well she was my 35th. Better start your magic Riles. I'm catching up to you." He says smirking.

I roll my eyes and walk away with Caleb. "Yeah, I'll be done with 38 next period, Garwin."

Pogue catches up to me and Caleb as we walk to Civics and Economics.

"How's the bet going?" Pogue asks.

"Well, I'm breaking up with Kyle after this period. That'll be my 38th. And Reid had sex last night with the headache named Megan. She's some lazy cheerleader. She was his 35th. So, right now I'm winning. He still has no idea that I found a loophole. So while he's getting numerous STD's, I'm just giving some innocent kisses."

"That's our girl!" Caleb exclaims. I give him and Pogue a big smile as we sit down for class.

It's the end of lunch time and right now I'm standing in the hallway with Kyle. I feel bad, but I know that I have to break up with him. Did I mention he was boring?

"Sorry Kyle. I just don't see myself with you. Plus, we have different views on life." That line always works. Remind me to brush the dirt off of my shoulders when he walks away.

He sighs. "Ok, Riley. I wasn't really felling much between us anyways. Friends?" He holds his hand out.

I grab it and shake. "Friends." I smile and walk away. I see Reid sitting with some blonde. He raises his eyebrows at me as I walk by. I smile and say "38." He rolls his eyes and changes his attention back to the blonde.

Finally the last class of the day. Good ol' British Literature. I wonder what we're talking about today. Frankenstein's monster?

I feel a slight tug at my hair. Whirling around, I find Reid smirking at me.

"I'm working on number 36. Better watch out." He whispers to me.

"Don't worry your little head, Garwin. I figured I could meet someone at your swim meet today."

"What did I say about my head? And you're coming?"

"I'm going to ignore the first question. And yes, I'm coming. Kate and Sarah are too. We figured we need to give our boys some support."

"Mr. Garwin? Ms. Morrison? Please pay attention."

I turn around and 'pay attention' as I play with my hair. This is going to be one long class period.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its 4 o'clock and where am I you ask? Well, I'm sitting on steel bleachers with Kate and Sarah, staring at topless guys wearing speedos.

Remember when I said I'm a sucker for backs and shoulders? Yeah, well, I'm in heaven right now. Have you noticed that every guy that swims has a great back and shoulders? Yep, ok, I'm officially going to marry a swimmer. I look over to Spenser's swim team and see the Sons of Ipswich hanging out near the wall. Reid and Pogue have their backs toward the bleachers and Caleb and Tyler are facing the bleachers. I let my eyes roam over their bodies.

There are certain things I love about each one. Caleb has great pecks and Pogue has the perfect defined abs. Tyler has the pelvic dents near his hips. Then there's Reid. I hate to say it, but Reid has the best back and shoulders I have ever seen. From sex or swimming, I don't know, but they are gorgeous. I just wanna dig my na— nevermind. You get the point.

Oooookay. Opposite team. Searching… looking…. Searching… looking…

Anything spectacular?

Not really.

No gorgeous boys?

Nope. None.

I hear a whistle blow, starting the match. The next 2 hours will be and intense match filled with half naked men and testosterone.

Kate, Sarah and I stand up and yell in excitement. Spenser won the meet… big surprise there. Gee, I wonder how that happened. Cough…power…Cough.

Sarah pulls Kate and me over to the boys to congratulate them; however, they are having a group talk with the coach. So we wait patiently.

"Hey baby!" I turn around to see who grabbed my shoulder.

In my head I'm thinking: _Good God Almighty_, **Sweet mother of Jesus**, **_Glory Hallelujah, _**etc.

Standing before me, I see the most gorgeous specimen know to mankind looking at me. I definitely didn't see him when I was searching earlier. Must have still been in the locker room.

"Uhhh… umm… hi?"

What the fuck!?! Am I speechless?

…?

……?

Yup, I'm speechless. And did I seriously just say hi as a question?

REWIND

"Uhhh… umm… hi?"

FAST FORWARD

Yes I did. Damnit that was a _great_ first impression I gave. Good job Riley. That's the way to hook him!

"I'm Justin." He says holding out his glorious hand, created be the wonderful God of hands.

Hell yeah his name is Justin; cause he _just in _time! How's that for an 'off the top of my head' pickup line?

"I'm Riley." I say shaking his hand. Yep, I just got cold chills. This guy is fucking gorgeous. Tall, blonde, blue eyes, tan, great body and a hot smile that makes me melt. You'd think I was the wicked witch of the west. Cause I just turned into water. Maybe I can get him to swim in me… ok that was kinda pervy…

His body… oh my god. His abs, pecks and shoulders are making me drool. Soooo hot, sooooo hot, want to touch the hiney. Did I die? Cause I'm seriously in heaven. I like heaven. I could get an orgasm just looking at him. Okay… that was a little sexual too. I need to stop hanging around Reid so much. Remind me about that later please!

"That's a hot name. Do you go to Spens—"

Justin stops talking once a wet arm sets itself across my shoulders. My eyes widen and turn to Reid standing beside me, eyeing Justin with his head tilted slightly.

Justin clears his throat and sticks out his hand. "Good game. You're a great swimmer."

Reid completely ignores Justin and looks at me. "Was he bothering you, **_baby_**?" Of course he emphasizes the word baby.

I glare at Reid. "No, Reid. We we're just talking." I look at Justin, giving him an apologetic look.

"Well, have a good night. Nice to meet you, Riley." He walks away quickly; not even bothering to look back.

Now my mind is screaming: **DAMNIT REID GARWIN!! HE WAS PERFECT YOU ASSHOLE!**

"REID! What are you doing? Why did you do that?! He was perfect! Did you _see_ his shoulders?!?!!?" I hit his arm off of me.

"I don't like him and he treats girls like shit."

"Reid, no offense, _you_ treat girls like shit. You're cheating! Look, just because I'm winn—" I stop and stare at Reid dumbfounded. "You're jealous."

He laughs; a little too hard, actually. "I'm not jealous. I'm just taking care of my best girlfr--… friend that's a girl."

I cock my eyebrow at him and roll my eyes. "Reid, you don't see me interfering with your sluts. So don't interfere with mine. I'm getting your car and you can't stop me!"

I walk away but not far enough before I feel a tap across my ass. I look back and glare at the culprit. Reid returns my glare with a smirk. If he thinks he's getting a massage tonight, he is SO wrong. Even if it means not touching that gorgeous back and those muscular shoulders. It's not gonna happen!


	4. A Night with Reid and Questions

The sun is slowly going down, making my dorm room grow darker. I'm laying on my bed, feet at my pillows and my head near the end, watching "How to Lose a Guy in 10 days." I love this movie. It's so cute and funny. Plus, I'm getting some tips for the little bet Reid and I have going on. I could always play the 'baby talk' card. Haha…

A knock on my door breaks my attention from the movie.

"It's open." Turning my head back to the movie, I hear my door open and close. I don't look at the intruder until I feel my bed sink down beside me.

"For what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask the blonde.

"You know why I'm here." Reid says smirking.

"Well Garwin, I'm still pissed at you for that little stunt you pulled after your meet. So don't count on getting a massage from me tonight."

He sighs and stands up. "Come on, Riles. I was just taking care of you. Most girls would be grateful that I stepped in. Although, I probably wouldn't have stepped in if you were most girls… so either way, you should be happy." He explains, taking off his shirt.

Why does he have to do that? He knows how I am. He's **well aware** of my back and shoulder obsession. He doesn't play nice… I don't like him…

"Too bad for you. I'm not most girls." However_, like_ most girls, I can't look away from his topless body.

"I know you're not, Riles. That's why I didn't want you to date that guy. You deserve better."

"Wow, the Reid Garwin. Caring about little ol' me? No way!"

"Shut up. You know I care about you. You're the only one who see's this side of me. So don't push your luck!" He chuckles and walks to the edge of the bed and sits down on the floor.

Where might you ask?

Where else would he sit other than right in front of me, with his back _staring_ at my face. He is an asshole. A caring asshole with a gorgeous back and perfect shoulders. Damn him. However, he is an asshole none the less.

So here I am, forgetting about the movie, just staring at the form in front of me. Once he stretches, flexing his shoulder muscles, I come out of my daze and ignore the back of Reid Garwin.

Ok scratch that. I _try _to ignore the back of Reid Garwin.

I sit up and look over Reid's head so I can see the movie. About ten minutes later, he turns around and looks up at me, giving the cutest…

**N****o**… Let me try that again.

He turns around and looks up at me, giving the most despicable, horrible, and ugliest puppy dog face.

And let me just say this: Damn those blue eyes and damn those puppies.

Seconds later, I'm gripping my fingers on his shoulders and my thumbs are digging into his muscles. Somehow, this is how I spend my nights after his swim meets. I don't know how this ritual started, but I'm not complaining. Plus, it keeps him out of trouble.

"Reid, you're tense. Relax, otherwise, this massage isn't going to help any."

He takes in a deep breath and lets out a big sigh. His head goes limp and hangs down, looking at the floor. I spend about 20 minutes massaging his back.

"Why do you have so many knots in your back, babe? It seems like you get more and more every time I give you a massage. Are you stressed?"

He chuckles. "You have no idea."

"Aww, is the bet stressing you out? You know, you could just call it quits and let me have your car. I'll drive you around. I promise."

"Riles, you're not getting my car. No way in hell."

I move my hands and gently massage his neck muscles.

"Uh huh. And there's no way in hell that you're having sex with me."

I move my hands again and start running my fingers through his hair, gently scratching it occasionally.

"Oh, this is the best part!" He says. And no, he's **not** talking about the movie.

I found out a while back that Reid Garwin loves me to play with his hair.

I quote: "You're the only one who does it right. You're officially the only one allowed to play with my hair from now on."

There you have it. The boy loves head rubs. He's so cute when I play with his hair. He gets this content look on his face and his eyes close, as if he was soaking in the feeling. He'll be asleep real soon. I'll bet you 20 bucks. He always tells me to play with his hair when he wants to sleep.

_'Rub my head. I'm sleepy.' _Demanding much? Yes, he is. I don't think he realizes that my hands get tired.

Reid suddenly stands up, pulls his shirt back on and walks out of the door saying: "I'll be back, Riles."

I furrow my brows in confusion. Well that was odd. I shrug my shoulders and get off of my bed. I slip off my jeans and put on a pair of red gym shorts, rolling them up twice. I pull off my t-shirt and replace it with a white tank top. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Walking out of the bathroom, I see my door open and reveal Reid, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a wife beater.

I raise my eyebrows at him in question.

He stares at me. "What?" He pulls off his wife beater and crawls into my bed.

Apparently, I'm going to be sleeping with Reid tonight. Funny how he never asks if he can sleep with me. He just invites himself. Typical.

I turn off the movie and crawl in bed beside him. He's lying on his stomach, clearly wanting me to look at his back. Jerk.

The second I lay down Reid looks at me.

"Rub my head. I'm sleepy, Riles."

Sound familiar? Told you he's demanding.

I smile at my thought and begin running my fingers through his hair. He's so easy to please.

After 15 minutes, my hand begins to hurt. I move my arm around his lower back and close my eyes. I feel him roll over and his arm snakes around my waist. He kisses my forehead before placing his head in the crook of my neck. He gently kisses my neck and then lays his head on the pillow beside mine.

"Why are you being so cuddly tonight?"

He shrugs. "I haven't cuddled in a long time. And you're the only girl I cuddle with. But we've been so involved in the bet that we haven't cuddled in a while. So we're cuddling."

"Uh huh. And since when do you like to cuddle? And don't I get a say in this cuddling?"

"Since umm… I don't know! And, no, you don't. Just cuddle, damnit!"

I laugh and _cuddle_ with Reid for the rest of the night. Somehow, Reid's head made its way to my stomach, begging for another head rub. We both quickly fall asleep as I rub his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun tickels my skin as I wake up the next morning. I roll over to feel my comfy blanket beside me. Wait, a blanket? Where's Reid? I sit up and look around my dorm room. No Reid. I get out of bed and walk over to my closed bathroom door. I faintly hear the water running on the otherside. He must be taking a shower.

I'm really glad that I have my own shower. Other people have to use the common showers at the end of the hallway. Luckily, my parents threw Spenser some extra cash so I could have my own shower. They figured it would be safer from diseases.

I crawl back into bed, looking at my clock, which read 6:18am. Damn, Reid's up early. This must be a record. Thank God I took a shower last night. Otherwise, I wouldn't have time to get ready.

I snooze in until 6:45. Being woken up by someone, Reid, smacking my ass.

"Wake up baby girl. You gotta get ready for class." He brushes the hair out of my face. "Come on, I brought breakfast."

I sit up, rubbing my face, and stare at him. "Why are you up?"

"Cause it's Tuesday and we have class?"

I furrow my brows. "But you're, like… awake."

He smiles. "Well, I had a good nights sleep. Now get up. Classes start in 40 minutes."

I grab a piece of french toast off of the plate he brought up. "Wow. Are you eager to get to class or something? I've never seen you this awake at this hour."

He laughs. "No, I just haven't slept that good in a while."

I nod and finish eating. Reid heads to his dorm, which is 3 rooms down from mine, to change into his uniform for school

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm at my locker, getting my books for calculus. I really don't like that class. If i didn't have it with Reid and Tyler, i would bored as hell. Thank the Lord for the Sons of Ipswich... They are my safehaven and bordom curers. I love you God!

Kate and Sarah walk up to me smiling, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hey you two! What are you smiling about? Did y'all have a good night or something?"

Sarah links her arm with mine. "The question is: did _you_ have a good night?"

"What are you taling about, Sarah?"

Kate speaks up, "Well, Tyler made the comment that Reid stayed in your room last night."

I look around the hallway. "Yeah, so?"

Sarah smiles. "So… what happened?"

I stare at the bewildered. "Guys, nothing happened! You know how swim meet nights work. I always give him a massage. That's no secret."

Kate nods. "We know that, Riley. But he never _stays_ with you the same night; let alone during the week. So we just figured something happened."

I laugh. "You two are incredible. Just because you can't control your hormones, doesn't mean I can't. I, unlike some people…" I glance at Sarah, "can sleep in the same bed with a guy and not do anything."

I get a little slap on my arm from Sarah. "I can sleep in the bed with Caleb and not do anything!"

I cock my eyebrow at her.

"Sometimes… oh, shut up Riley! We're talking about you and Reid, not me and Caleb." She says, giving me a playful evil eye.

I roll my eyes. "Oh, nothing happened! I just gave him a massage and played with his hair. Then we just cuddled until we fell asleep. No biggie."

Kate's mouth drops. "Reid cuddled?!"

"Uhh… yeah."

"But, Reid doesn't cuddle."

I smirk. "Well, apparently with me, he does."

Sarah shakes her head. "I don't believe this. Kate, this is amazing! Reid has finally found a girl that he can settle down with. Him and Riley can date and it'll be _perfect_!" She says, telling Kate.

I roll my eyes. "Sarah, I—"

"Who can date and it'll be perfect?" Pogue asks, walking over to us with the other sons following behind him.

I glare at Sarah. "No one."

Caleb senses that we were talking about me. "Come on Sarah, let get to class. We'll see you guys later!"

They walk away with Pogue and Kate, leaving me with Reid and Tyler. I clase my locker door and turn around to face them.

"What was that all about, Riles?"

"Well Reid, Tyler here figured it'd be smart to tell the two gossip queens that you slept in my room last night." I playfully glare at Tyler.

"But we didn't do anything. Why does it matter? It's not like we haven't slept in the same room together before."

"Exactly. But Kate and Sarah think otherwise. I don't think they're ever going to realize that we're never going to date."

Reid raises his eyebrows. "We're not?!" Tyler surpresses a laugh and smiles.

I cock my eyebrow. "No, you don't date, you fuck. Remember?"

"What? Oh… yeah."

I stare at him oddly. Tyler quickly feels the uneasy tension. "Let's go to class."

Breaking my gaze from Reid, me and the boys walk to class is silence. Boys are **so** confusing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the boringness... I just didn't have any smart remarks to put in this one. But i think it was sufficient enough! Thanks for reading! If anyone has any ideas let me know. I'm starting to run out... haha. Thanks again!**

**Britt**


	5. Swim Meets and Kisses

The week flew by quickly, and here I am, sitting on steel bleachers with Kate and Sarah, on Friday. This time, the boys are racing Jefferson Hill. Unlike last time, the opposing team has a few hotties.

Not just one, _a few_.

Caleb was first to race, followed by Tyler and Pogue. Reid was last. He stands on the post, getting ready to dive. He stretches as he searches the stands, finding the girls and I. He gives me a wink and smirks. I smile, returning the wink. He sets up, and dives into the water once the whistle is blown. He soon pulls into the lead, and ends up winning the race.

The boys are done swimming; however, there are a still a few more races between the two teams.

Thirty minutes later, the meet is over and Spenser pulls out another win. Kate and Sarah run over and hug their boyfriends as I follow behind, walking to the other lonely boys.

"Great job you two!" I say, giving Tyler and Reid hugs.

Reid, of course, holds me for a few minutes to make sure I get wet from his body. He purposely brushes his hair against my face when he hugs me. How his hiar got soaking wet, I don't know. But believe me, it's wet.

I pull away, wiping my face. "Thanks Reid. I forgot to was my face this morning."

"Well, I figured I'd help you out, Riles." He says, hugging me again, _accidentally_ rubbing his hair all over my face. What a jerk. **A wet, sexy jerk**.

"Party at the dells tonight! Everyone's invited!" A swim team member yells.

Tyler smiles at Reid. "Well, I guess I know what we're doing tonight."

Me and Reid smirk at each other. "Ah, a great opportunity to get my 37th."

I laugh. "And a great opportunity to get my 39th."

Kate and Sarah come over and congratulate Reid and Tyler. I hug Caleb and Pogue, also congratulating them.

"Hey Riley, me and Sarah are going to go get ready. You coming?"

I glance at Reid and he gives me a quick wink.

"Uh… yeah. I'll be up there in a little while. I have some… uh, homework I need to finish up."

Sarah smiles, seeing straight through my explanation. "Ok, just meet us in our room when your done with that homework."

I smile. "Okay!"

They leave as the boys go into the locker room to change. I walk out into the hallway and lean against a set of lockers. People are still filing out of the pool area after the meet.

After 5 minutes, Reid comes out of the locker room, wearing his grey sweatpants and a black wife beater. He slings his gym bag over his shoulder and searches for someone. Once his eyes land on me, he smiles and walks over, grabbing my left hand and lacing his fingers with mine. He leads me out of the hallway and walks outside, heading towards the dorms.

* * *

Tyler, Pogue and Caleb are still changing in the locker room. 

"Why don't they just date? They already act like they are." Pogue states.

Caleb sighs. "You know Reid, he doesn't date. Plus, the way probably he sees it, is he can sleep with tons of girls, and Riley can't do a damn thing about it. He's got it made right now. I don't think he realizes that we all know he likes Riley. If he didn't, he wouldn't keep track of her every move. He would've fucked her already if he didn't care."

"Well, if he doesn't win that bet, he's never gonna fuck her. I don't think she'd give him the time of day is he loses. She knows how many girls he's slept with in the past month; let alone how many he's slept with his entire life." Tyler says.

Pogue looks at Tyler dumbfounded. "You mean he's really slept with each one of those girls?! But Riley's only dating the guys. You mean to tell me that he didn't find the loophole in the bet? What a fuckin' idiot!"

The two boys laugh as Caleb speaks up. "Well, it's his fault. He's too busy trying to get in Riley's pants to even think about looking for a loophole."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your room or mine?" Reid asks, entering the 3rd floor hallway.

"Uhh… I don't care. Whichever."

He glances at me and smiles. "Ok, your room it is."

I laugh and dig in my pocket for my dorm key. I unlock the door and lead Reid inside. I throw my keys on my dresser and turn on the TV. Reid sets his bag by the door, pulling his shirt off and laying it down. I sit on the edge of the bed as Reid sits infront of me on the floor. I start massaging his back and watch tv.

"Holy shit, Reid. You already have more knots in your back!"

"What? I can't help it!" He says turning around, looking at me.

"You need to start relaxing. Stop picking so many fights with people. That's probably why you're so tense."

"I seriously doubt that. Picking fights actually relieves my stress."

"Then why are you so stressed?"

He turns back around, facing the tv, and mumbles. "Because the only girl I want is the one I can't have."

"What was that?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

I stare at the back of his head, biting my lip. Ok, I'm not stupid. I've noticed that Reid hasn't been acting… Reid-like, lately. He's definitely out of his character. I know he cares about me, but it didn't hit me until last Monday, when he stopped me from talking to Justin. He never played the protective boyfriend before, so I had a little hunch that he liked me other than just a friend. And the whole cuddling thing… that was just the icing on the cake. And let me tell you, that cake was **loaded** with icing.

"Hey Riles?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to ride to the dells together?"

"Sure. What time do you want to leave?"

"About eight." He turns around looking into my eyes.

"Okay. I'll start getting ready once I call Sarah and tell her that I'm not coming to their dorm."

He stands up. "Alright, I'll come by here and get you." He puts on his shirt, grabs his bag and heads out into the hallway.

I sigh, looking at the door Reid walked out of. Why is he acting so… distant? He's only around me. Oh wait, wow… blonde moment. _He'__s around me. _That's why. He's so confusing. If he going to scare away every guy I go after, this bet is pointless.

Or is he doing it on purpose so I don't win?

No, he would've started this earlier if he was trying to stop me from winning.

Ugh… I don't know whats going on. Like I said, he's so confusing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I curl my hair, giving myself soft curls, and pin it halfway up. Grabbing a cut off denim skirt and a cute t-shirt, I finish my out fit with a pair of flip flops. I begin putting on my make up when I hear my door open to reveal the blonde.

I smile at Reid. "Thanks for knocking. I could have been naked."

He returns my smile with a smirk. "I was hoping for that, but obviously that didn't happen."

He walks over to the bathroom and leans on the doorframe.

"You know you don't need that." He says, pointing to the make up in my hands.

I look up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"What? You don't!"

I roll my eyes and continue putting on makeup. I can feel Reid's eyes on me the entire time. I begin to get uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop watching me. You're making me uncomfortable." I say, looking up at him.

He locks his eyes with mine and reaches for my neck, pulling me into him. He pushes his lips down to mine in a gentle kiss. I stand on my tip toes to get closer to him. His other hand comes up to my cheek, his thumb brushing softly on my cheek bone. We continue kissing for a few minutes before Reid pulls away.

"Come on, we better go." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the bathroom.

"But I wasn't done with my make—"

"I told you, you don't need it."

He grabs _my_ keys and cell phone and leads _me_ out of _my_ dorm room, locking _my_ door behind him. Do you see me doing anything with _my_ possessions? Nope. It's Reid.

I frown at him as we walk down the hallway hand in hand.

"What was that kiss for?" I grab my cell phone and keys from him, putting them in my skirt pocket.

"I haven't kissed you in a while. So I figured I'd kiss you."

I nod, "Uh huh…" waiting for more of an explanation.

He looks at me and smiles. "I like kissing you because it doesn't lead to sex. It feels good to just kiss." He explains.

"Mmhmm…" I say, still waiting for him to continue.

"And you're a good kisser."

**Jackpot. **I smile. "I know I am. Otherwise, you wouldn't kiss me."

He shakes his head. "Can you ever just take a compliment, Riles?"

"Nope."

He smiles biting his lip, as we get into the car; the BMW that I'm going to have in a few months. Uh huh, yeah, I was just reminding you!

Halfway through the ride, Reid rests his hand on my leg, right above my knee. I look up at him and smile. He returns the smile and puts his concentration back on the road.

I absentmindedly trace his hand with my finger, and he soon intertwines his fingers with mine. He pulls my hand up and kisses it.

I smile. "You're acting funny, Reid. You know that, right?"

He smirks. "It's what you do to me, Riles."

And that's all I get…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the boringness again! But thanks for reading! I'm really happy that some of you are reviewing my story! Your input makes me want to write more and more. The next chapter will be out tomorrow! Be sure to tune back in to see how the dell's party turns out!!!! Haha... that sounded like a tv comercial 'be sure to tune in'... yeah, ok, on that note, i'm gonna wrap this little chat up. Thanks again for reading!**

**...starlight-showers.**


	6. Jealousy in Numbers

I really love dell parties. Want to know why? Cause the beach is relaxing and there's a lot of scenery. By scenery, I mean hot guys. Plenty of choices for my 39th.

Sarah, Kate, Caleb, Pogue and I are sitting in the sand by the fire, scoping out the crowd. Aaron Abbott is, of course, drunk as hell with Kira Snider hanging all over him. Reid and Tyler are walking around, probably looking for either trouble, or Reid's 37th slut.

"So Riley how was the ride up here?" Sarah asks, glancing at her gossip sidekick, Kate.

"Fine, why?"

"Just wondering. Anything happen?" I bite my lip and stand up, grabbing Kate and Sarah, pulling them away from the boys. "We'll be back in a few!"

We begin walking up the shoreline, holding our shoes in our hands.

"Ok you two. I have a problem. A **big** problem."

Kate grabs my arm. "What is it?"

I look at the ground and then back up to them. "I think Reid likes me."

Wait for it…

Keep waiting…

Just a few more seconds…

Kate and Sarah burst out laughing.

There it is…

"That's a little obvious, Riley. Did you just figure that out?"

"Well, it hit me on Monday, but I think Reid confirmed it tonight before we came."

Sarah smiles at Kate and hugs me.

"Sarah, this isn't good!"

"Riley, yes it is! You two can date and then life will be great!

"No, Sarah, we can't date."

Kate frowns. "Why not? Me and Sarah know you two are perfect for each other. Of course you can date."

"No, we can't. I'll give you five reasons why."

They roll their eyes at me. "Alright hot shot, give us five reasons."

"Ok… Five reasons I will **not **date Reid Garwin:

Numero Uno: Reid Garwin is a manwhore.

Two: He probably has a STD.

Tres: The bet we have going on… yeah, I'm not going to lose to Reid.

Four: He's an asshole.

Finally, the cherry to the shirley temple, Number Five: He's never had a girlfriend."

I stare at them after I finish my list and they just smile their heads off.

"Ok Riley, let's go play by play on this one…" Sarah laughs holding up her thumb.

"One: Reid won't be a manwhore once you start dating him.

Two: I'm sure he uses protection and if you're that worried, he can get an STD test."

Kate holds up her hand to stop Sarah, as she takes over the numbers.

"Three: The bet isn't important. And I'm sure if you date Reid, he'll let you borrow his car.

Four: Yes, he's an asshole. But not to _you_!"

Kate and Sarah smile at each other as I glare at them. "You two still have one more of my reasons to disprove. Care to have a go at that one, too?"

They nod as Sarah begins. "And finally, the icing on the cake, Reid has never had a girlfriend."

I frown. "But that's what I said. You can't do that! That's cheating!"

She smiles. "And because he has never had a girlfriend, you, Riley Morrison, are the best candidate for that title."

"I'm not going to be the guinea pig for that experiment, Sarah! We're perfectly fine being friends with benefits."

"You mean _you're_ perfectly fine being friends with benefits. If you haven't noticed, Reid hasn't even looked at another girl since Monday. He's falling for you Riley, and you just now realized it." Kate explains. "The boys have even seen a change in him. Pogue is even teasing Reid, when you're not around, saying he's whipped."

I laugh. "Sounds like something Pogue would do. But I'm not dating him. And unless I hear it straight from the horse's mouth that he likes me, I'm not going to think about this anymore. It's freaking me out and distracting me from winning this bet."

I start walking back over to Caleb and Pogue, followed by the gossip queens. I'm about to sit down until I see someone. I'll give you a hint to who it is. Remember my fabulous pick up line?

No? Well, it sounded something like this: 'Hell yeah your name is Justin; cause you came _just in_ time!'

Yep, you guessed it. I see Justin, the hot Carson swimmer. Believe me; he's living up to the nickname I just gave him. And the God himself is standing by the drink table.

"Hey guys, I just realized I'm thirsty." I walk away towards the drink table and faintly hear: 'Yeah, thirsty for a swimmer.'

* * *

Reid and Tyler had sat down on a hill right about the party. They were close enough to watch everyone, but far enough away so no one would bother them. Reid, working on his 4th beer, allows himself to watch a certain brunette heading towards the drink table. 

Riley looked gorgeous tonight. He knew she was pretty, but he never took the time to take in every inch of her until tonight. He's well aware that the whole group knows he likes Riley. But they don't know that his crush has lasted for the past 3 months.

The bet is killing him. Seeing Riley will all these guys made Reid realize how much he cares for Riley.

_I wish I could have been Kyle Delaney or that Justin guy she's chatting up at the drink table._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Riley! I didn't know you were going to be here."

I look up from my drink. "Oh my God! Hey Justin! Why are you here? I thought this was just a Spenser party."

He laughs. "Yeah, me and my buddies figured we'd crash it. We've heard Spenser students can throw some good parties."

I let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, they're pretty good, until the cops break it up. Just don't let anyone know you're from Carson. Some might not like that too much!"

"Well, as long as your boyfriend doesn't find me, I think I'll be safe."

I roll my eyes, scoffing. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, really? What happened to that Reid guy? Was he an asshole to you or something?"

"He's just a friend. The overprotective older brother kind of deal."

_More like the overprotective, jealous, wannabe boyfriend kind of deal._ But I'll just keep that thought to myself!

Justin's eyes widen slightly, brightening up a little. "So, if I were to ask you for a walk on the shoreline, he won't beat my ass?"

"Not if he doesn't find out." I say laughing and grab the hand he extended out to me.

* * *

Reid's eyes turn black as he turns his beer into Vodka. Not just a cup of vodka, but a full bottle, like what you buy at the alcohol store. Tyler stares at Reid and follows his gaze to find Riley being led by a guy out to the shoreline, away from the party. 

He grabs her hand and she looks up at him, smiling. At that moment, Reid growls lowly, taking a big swig of vodka.

"You okay, man?"

Reid looks at Tyler and takes another gulp of vodka.

* * *

"So you're graduating this year, right?" 

I nod. "Yeah, I'm really excited. "

He nods too. "Yeah, I can't believe I'm a senior this year. The years flew by fast."

He stops walking and sits down. I follow, sitting beside him, looking out into the ocean. He looks at me with those gorgeous orbs. Even when it's dark, they still sparkle.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

He looks at me and smiles. "Well, I haven't found one I'm interested in. At least, until now that is…"

I smile as his hand brushes me cheek. "I like you, Riley. When I saw you at the swim meet, I knew I had to talk to you."

He moves his fingers to my chin, pulling my head up, and leans closer to me. I close my eyes as I feel his lips meet mine. His hand moves to my neck, pulling my face closer to his. I feel his tongue brush my lower lip and we fall into a sweet make-out session.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another pair of blue eyes watch Riley and Justin make out. Reid finishes his bottle of vodka, throwing it down the small hill. With his eyes glazed over, he stands, slowly wobbling back and forth.

"Let's go, baby boy." Reid pulls his keys out of his back pocket.

"You're not driving, Reid. You're piss ass drunk. Give me the keys." Tyler snatches the keys out of Reid's hands.

"What about Riley? How's she getting back to the dorms?"

Reid trips over a stump, almost falling before Tyler grabs him.

Reid pushes him off. "Fuck Riley. Now give me my fucking keys, Tyler." Reid stops, turning around, holding out his hand.

"Fuck that, Reid. You're not driving."

Reid turns around and continues walking to his car with Tyler following close behind him.

"Reid, you need to chill, man. It's just a bet."

"Shut the fuck up, Tyler!"

Reid walks past his car, walking through a small trail through the woods.

"Where are you going? Reid, you passed your car. You're drunk!"

"I'm going for a walk, damnit. Leave me the fuck alone."

Tyler stands by the BMW, watching his best friend walk through the woods, going only God knows where.

* * *

"So Riley, do you want to go out tomorrow night? Maybe dinner and a movie. Or we can go to Nicky's or something." 

Justin and his friends are about to leave, and I'm standing at their car.

"Yeah, sounds great! Here's my number." I grab his cell and enter in my number. "Just call me in the morning."

He nods, pulling me into him, giving me another kiss. He pulls away, getting in the car. "I'll call you later!"

"Ok. Bye Justin!"

They pull off and I walk away, heading back to the party. I walk by Reid's BMW and see Tyler leaning against the driver's side, talking on his cell phone. I walk up to him and he holds up his finger, telling me to wait a minute. I nod, leaning on the car, beside him.

"Reid, where are you? Call me back, please. I'm going to keep calling you until you answer. Don't do anything stupid, man."

I frown at Tyler as he closes his phone. "What's going on?"

Tyler sighs and massages his temples. "This little bet you two have going on is killing him, Riley. He saw you talking to that Justin guy from Carson."

"Yeah, but it's just a bet. It's not like I care about these guys. Hell, Reid's the one who _wanted_ the bet."

"Riley, I know you're not stupid. Reid likes you more than as just a friend. He may think it's a secret to everyone, but we all know he likes you. He's probably regretting the bet as we speak. And the fact that he hasn't brought any girls to the dorm room proves both of those theories. He saw you go off with Justin. Then he used to change his beer to a full bottle of vodka. He drank the whole bottle just watching you and Justin. When you two kissed, he said he wanted to leave."

I shake my head and fold my arms as Tyler continues.

"He was stumbling all over the place. He was going to drive away until I took his keys. He just walked past the car and walked through the woods."

"So he's mad at me for trying to win a bet. Real mature."

Tyler slightly smiles. "I believe the words 'Fuck Riley' escaped his mouth when he was walking off. So, yeah, I guess you could say that."

I sigh, pushing myself off of the car. "Which way did he go?"

Tyler points in the direction behind the car. "Why? You're not going to look for him."

I scoff. "The hell I am. He can't stay out here. I'll go calm him down. Plus, it's supposed to rain later and I want to find him before the storm comes." I head towards the woods, following the small trail.

"Be careful, Riley. Call me if you need help or find him."

"Ok, Tyler. Thank you!"


	7. A Walk in the Park

**Hey y'all! Sorry about the wait! I was having a major computer problem. BUT all is well again! **

**I'm loving the reviews! I'm glad to hear that so many of you are loving the story!! **

**Let's go for... A Walk in the Park.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh I'm definitely going to give Reid a piece of my mind when I find him. I've gotten stuck in pricker bushes, tripped over twigs and walked through numerous spider webs I don't know how many times.

I have no **fucking** clue where I am and its getting cold out. Not to mention the breeze has picked up quite a bit. And to add more to my problems, the Great God Almighty of Ipswich decided that I needed to take a shower.

So here I am, in flip flops, taking a walk through the woods while it's raining.

Like I said, I'm going to give Reid a piece of my mind when I find him. _If_ I find him.

Have I mentioned that I'm pissed? No, well here it goes…

**_I'm Pissed._**

I feel like a wet dog… and I'm not talking about the bitch part. Although, I know I'm being a bitch right now. But I think I'm allowed.

Oh! And one more thing to bitch about. My cell phone has no service. Not even one little bar. Do you realize how good I'm feeling right now?

_I'm ecstatic._

That was sarcasm.

I see a clearing up ahead. _Finally_! I walk towards the opening in the trees to find a sidewalk, lined with benches and lights.

Civilization! I'm hearing choirs sing "Oh, Happy Day," right now!

I look at my surroundings. I must be in Jackson Park. It's about half of a mile away from where the dells party was being held.

I get on the sidewalk and walk up it for a few minutes. The rain begins to fall harder as I jog towards a picnic shelter. I see a figure laying on one of the tables under the shelter. I see a sliver of shaggy blonde hair under the hood of the jacket the figure is wearing.

Reid…

I begin running to the shelter as it starts to pour. Thank God I didn't wear white. Because let me tell you, I'd be in a wet t-shirt contest right now. Actually, i would be winning a wet t-shirt contest right now.

"Reid Garwin! You have **a lot** of explaining to do!"

"Reid!" I pull his hood down to find him either sleeping, or passed out.

I grab my cell… please have service. Please?

No signal. Damnit! _God, what did I do to deserve this? A little rain is __going to make me date Reid. He's being a prick right now, anyways._

I look at Reid. Still passed out. Well, let's pray he doesn't wake up while I'm doing what I'm about to do.

_Stay asleep, stay asleep, stay asleep_… I dig in his pockets, looking for his cell phone. Pulling it out, he stirs, but his eyes never open.

"Come on, have signal. Please…" I flip open his phone to find 2 bars, 47 missed calls and 18 voicemails.

Damn, Tyler wasn't kidding when he said he was going to keep calling until Reid answered.

As if on cue, Reid's cell phone vibrates, displaying Tyler's name and number on the screen.

"Tyler! I just found him. He's in Jackson Park, under one of the picnic shelters."

"Oh, thank god you're okay Riley. I've been calling you too, but you never answered."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't have any signal."

"Ok, well me and the boys are coming to get you. We're leaving Caleb's house now. Just stay where you are. We'll find you."

"Ok, Tyler. Bye."

I sigh, closing the phone. I turn around to see Reid sitting up, staring at me.

**"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" **I throw his cell phone at him, he dodges it, and it falls to the ground. "What the _hell_ were you thinking!? I didn't know where you were. Tyler didn't know where you went. What the fuck, Reid!? You're drunk as hell right now and you figured it'd be smart to take a walk through the park. Well, you know what? You are the most self- centered and selfish prick I have ever met!"

He doesn't say anything just stares at me. I'm wondering if he was too drunk to even comprehend what I said.

I shake my head at him and sit on the table. I shiver as the wind picks up again. Reid takes off his jacket and holds it in front of my face.

"Thanks." I say softly.

He shrugs and looks at me with glazed eyes. Apparently he wasn't listening to me when I expounded just a few seconds ago, because he completely changes the topic.

"I guess you got number 39."

I bite my lip and look at him. "Yeah."

He scoffs. "Even after I told you to stay away from him. You did it anyways, Riley! What the hell? Do you not care what I think?!"

"Reid, it's a fucking bet. It's not like I'm really dating the guy. You need to drop this protective shit. It's getting old… and fast. You need to grow up."

He rolls his eyes at me. "**I** need to grow up? I at least I can see what the fuck is standing right in front of me."

"I do see what's in front of me, Reid. And I'm not liking him right now."

"Whatever, Riley." He walks out into the pouring rain.

"Where are you going?!"

"To puke my fucking brains out on that tree over there." He yells at me.

Yep, he's pissed. That little 'whatever' said it all. It's amazing how one word can express so much emotion. I know he's jealous. And he knows he's jealous, but he's definitely not going to admit it.

But it's not my fault that he was watching me… _was it?_

No, of course not. I'm 18, damnit! An adult. As my bitchy attitude would say: 'Whateva whateva, I do what I want.'

Thunder sounds and lightning strikes as Reid walks back to the picnic shelter. He's soaking wet and shivering. I take off his jacket and hold it out for him. He shakes his head and ignores the jacket.

"Don't be a prick Reid. Take the jacket, or you're going to freeze to death."

"No, you'll get cold and I don't need you bitching at me about anything else."

"Reid, just take the damn jacket. Just sit behind me and block the wind."

He rolls his eyes and puts his jacket back on. He gets on the table and sits behind me, placing his legs on both sides of me. His hands snake around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder nuzzling into my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my neck.

"You don't seem drunk anymore." My voice comes out hoarse and quiet. I'm definitely going to be sick tomorrow.

"Well, my power is good for something, you know." He says being snappy.

"You need to quit using. I don't want you dead when you turn 20."

"And I don't want you dating Justin, but obviously that's not going to happen. And stop bitching; you're giving me a headache."

"I seriously doubt _I'm_ giving you the headache. _You're_ the one who drank tons of beer and vodka. And we went over this earlier; I'm not going to stay with Justin. I'm just going to have my way with him, and then dump him. It's not a big deal. So I don't see why you're so pissed at me."

He lifts his head from my shoulder and cracks his neck… a sign that he's very uneasy a stressed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Riles."

Good. He's calling me by the nickname he uses for me. Meaning… he's calming down. _Thank God._

"Thanks, Reid. I can handle it though. You just worry about your number, because I'm a good amount ahead of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But if he **ever** touches you the wrong way, you better tell me. Or if I see him do anything to you that I don't like, I'll **kill** him."

"No, you're not going to kill him. Just beat him up or something."

I shiver again from the gust of wind. Reid pulls me closer to his body, wrapping the excess of his jacket around my arms. I can feel every muscle in his chest against my back. I lean my head against his shoulder as I close my eyes

Reid kisses my temple. "I'm sorry, Riles."

My eyes fly open. Did Reid Garwin just say he was _sorry_?

"What?"

He sighs and stares into the rain. "I said, I'm sorry."

I stare at him with my mouth open. I'm surprised I'm not drooling yet. He chuckles, closing my mouth. "Yes, Riles. I'm saying 'sorry'."

I try not to smirk; really, I do! But my face muscles disagree with me and give Reid the biggest smirk imaginable.

"Shut up, Riles. I'm being serious! I really am sorry."

This is the time for me to really find out if 1, he really knows what he's sorry about or 2, he's just saying sorry for the hell of it.

"For what?"

"Everything. Being protective. Being an asshole. Getting drunk."

I smile. Aww, he really does mean it! "It's okay Reid. Next time, just talk to me. Don't go and get drunk. I hate you when you're drunk."

He sighs and wraps his arm around my neck. "I know you do. That's why I'm not bitching you out right now for yelling at me."

I smile. "Well I was pissed! Do you know how many pricker bushes and spider webs I went through to find you? It was hell, Reid. So I think I was allowed to yell at you." _Yep, I went through pricker bushes for a prick._

He bites his lip, smiling. "Thanks, Riles." He kisses my temple again.

I see the ground light up ahead of us. What the hell is it? I pull out of Reid's grasp, walking towards the light. As long as it's not the light to heaven, I think I'll be okay.

I bend down, picking up the muddy cell phone that was vibrating. I walk back to Reid, handing him the cell phone. He glares at me playfully as his eyes flash with fire.

He answers the cell, which looks brand new. "What's up?"

"Reid Garwin! What the fuck, man?!"

"Hey baby boy! How are ya?" Reid smiles from his comment. I sit back in between his legs situating myself again. He re-wraps his arm around my neck as I listen to his half of the conversation.

"Cut the fucking bullshit, Reid. Look, me and the boys are at Jackson Park, but we don't see you and Riley anywhere."

"Oh, well, Riley and I decided that since it's such a gorgeous night, we'd have a little picnic. Do you care to join us?"

I snicker and look up at Reid, who gives me an award winning smile. He's so good at pissing people off. I think it's a gift.

"Reid, stop fucking around. Where are you?"

"We're under a picnic shelter."

"We figured that. Which one are you under?"

"Gee, Tyler, I don't know. Let me go ask the park attendant that's standing by the bench over there."

"Reid, stop being a smart ass. Look, just stay where you are."

Reid closes his phone and sets it on the table beside him. He wraps his other arm around me, resting his head on mine.

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere in the park. I hope they brought umbrellas. I think it's a little wet out there."

I laugh. "You're a prick, Reid."

"I know, but you love it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been laughing while I was on the phone."

I just smile and shake my head, earning a chuckle from Reid. We see lights drawing closer to us from the distance.

Why do I feel like we've been lost for days and the whole town of Ipswich is looking for us? Wow, I never realized that Reid and I were so important.

The three boys arrive under the shelter, glaring at Reid.

"What? Riley has already bitched my out, so there's no need for you all to yell at me too. Let's just go."

Tyler hands me a jacket and an umbrella as we walk back to his hummer. Who would have ever thought that being friend with the Sons of Ipswich would be so eventful?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was a long 2 days... but hopefully this chapter made up for it! Thanks for reading! Reviews would be GREAT!**

**starlight-showers**


	8. Boys and Their Toys

I look in the mirror, finishing off my makeup. It's Saturday night and Justin is taking me out on our first date. Care to take a guess of where we're going?

Take a _wild_ guess.

Nicky's.

Psh… whatever happened to the dinner and a movie idea, I don't know. Justin may be going the cheap route.

Tonight should be interesting.

And to top it all off, Reid decided he was coming over to my room while I get ready. Not only that, but Reid and the boys said they were coming to Nicky's. Why do I feel like they're following me?

"Hey Riles, what time is dickhe- I mean Justin coming to get you?"

"He said he'd call when he got to the dorm parking lot. And don't call him names!"

Walking into by bedroom, I find Reid spread out on my bed, topless, watching TV. Why does he have to lie on his stomach? He's not playing nice again!

My eyes linger on his back for a few seconds, soon to be pulled away as my cell phone rings. Damnit, where did I put it?

"Hello?"

_Wait a_ _minute_! That's not me… REID!!! My head shoots up, staring at the culprit.

"Yeah, she's here. Do you wanna talk to her?"

I glare at Reid, getting an innocent smile from him in return.

"Ok… well, while I'm taking to you what are your intentions with Riley tonight?"

Slapping Reid's' back, I grab the phone from his grasp.

"Ow… what'd I do?"

I make 'the face' at him. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey Riley! I see the protective brother is over."

"Yeah, he invited himself. Are you here?"

I feel arms snake around my stomach.

"Almost. Am I supposed to pull around front or in the back?"

Why am I feeling lips on my neck!? I don't know what Reid thinks he's doin- heyyy… that feels good… **FOCUS RILEY!**

"Umm, yeah… that's fine!"

His tongue brushes my neck, sending chills down my spine. Grrr… ok deep breath. Relax Riley… just act like nothing's happening.

Justin laughs. "Which one? Front or back?"

"Oh, uhh… pull around the umm… front."

Reid moves in front of me, holding eye contact.

"Are you okay, Riley? You seem a little distracted."

I swallow. _Hell yes_ I'm distracted. I have a topless Reid standing in front of me and I can't concentrate!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a few."

"Ok, see ya in a few."

"Bye." I close my phone and close my eyes. "REID! Stooooooooooooop!!!!" He kisses my jaw line, brushing his tongue slightly, just below my ear.

A moan escapes my throat. Damn hormones.

Reid pulls away from me, smirking. Of course… what else would he be doing?

"You like that, huh?"

I just stare at him. Like I'm seriously going to tell him that I liked that. What he doesn't know won't kill him.

"So… is Justin coming up here to get you? I'm hoping to see him."

"No, he's not. I'm meeting him down in the parking lot."

"Aww, I was hoping to see him."

"That's exactly why I'm meeting him in the parking lot; so he _doesn't_ have to see you."

"Well that's a little rude. Don't you think?"

"No."

"Well, I think it is."

"You'll get over it, Reid. Lock my door!" I yell behind me as I walk out of my dorm room.

I'm really not sure if I should trust Reid in my room by himself. I wonder what he could do. Look in my panty and bra drawer… oooo I'm so scared!

But seriously, what could he do?

Maybe it's better to not think about it.

Ooookay… well hopefully Justin won't wan- Holy shit his car is gorgeous!!

It's a Porsche. Not just any Porsche… it's a Carrera GT. One of the most gorgeous cars known to mankind! I'd like to drive it.

Heyyy, maybe I should have made the bet with Justin. Damnit… my timing for things sucks! While hopping in the car, I'm greeted by a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Hey Riley, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Justin. Ready to go to Nicky's?"

"Haha… I was born ready, baby."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Nicky's was well, relieving. Needless to say, Justin was the scariest driver I have ever riden with. And I seriously thought Reid was scary. But Reid is a driving God compared to Justin. I'm just glad I'm alive. I really had to restrain myself from kissing the ground when I got out of the car.

Justin grabs my hand, leading me into the bar. When we walk in, I'm greeted with smoke and people. Gee, I wonder what they're doing…

"Hey Justin! Over here man!"

I furrow my brows and look up at the tall form leading me. I thought this was a 'date'? Not 'let's bring a girl along to hang out with the guys'.

He stops at the table where the guy yelled. He sits down and I follow suit beside him. "Guys, this is Riley. Riley, this is Jerek, Chandler and John."

I smile at them as Justin starts up a conversation with the boys.

Searching for a loophole… searching… searching… and jackpot! Kate and Sarah are here. Glory Hallelujah!

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back!"

"Find another guy to talk to, huh?" Justin picks around with me, smirking.

"Oh, yeah; he's a _real_ hottie! I'll be back." I give him a little wink as I walk over to the girls.

"Hey you two! How's the night treating you?"

"Well, Riley. The boys have left us for their toys, as usual. How is yours? I see Justin is keeping you occupied."

I laugh at Kate. "Can't always get what you want Kate. And yes, he's keep my occupied. But I figured if I can finish him off tonight, it'll give me a chance to get in the 40's before the weekend is over."

The two girls laugh. "Get 'em Riley!"

I raise my eyebrows and walk to the bathroom. Thank god there isn't a line. I'm about to die!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid and Tyler just wrapped up a game of pool with Aaron and the boys; coming out on top once again. Reid spots Riley and Justin walk into the bar.

"Hey, Tyler! Would you look at that!"

Tyler looks up from placing the balls to see Reid staring at Justin and Riley. "What's up, man?"

Reid points to Justin. "Do you think we could take him? Looks like his pockets are a little too full."

Tyler laughs and continues to set up the pool balls. "I don't know man, he could be good."

"He's not as good as us. Plus, we have a crutch if we need it."

Tyler smiles, which gives Reid the go ahead to invite the Carson swimmer over for a game of pool.

Reid notices Riley leave the table. _Perfect chance_. He smirks and walks over to the table.

"Hey dude! Wanna play a game of pool with us?"

"Oh, umm. No thanks." Justin looks around the bar, searching for Riley.

"Aw, come on man. Don't be such a pussy."

"I'm not a pussy."

Reid smirks. "Then prove it. Your guys against mine."

Justin shurgs and, along with his friend Chandler, stands up, following Reid to the pool table where Tyler has already set up.

"Alright, the stakes are… 60 bucks that Tyler and I win."

Justin bites his lip glancing at Chandler. "Alright. Vise-versa for Chandler and I."

Reid smirks. "Excellent. You can break."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know its short; but I figured it'd be better than nothing! ****Haha****… Hope y'all enjoyed it! **

**I won't be able to post until next Thursday. I have classes Monday-Thursday so I won't have much time to write between then. Sucks, I know. So bank on the next one being out on Thursday!**

**starlight-showers**


	9. When All Else Fails, Play Pool

Reid stole my date.

And yes, I'm pouting. I don't like him right now. He's not playing nice.

Sarah, Kate and I are sitting together beside the pool table where the boys are playing.

Justin and his 3 friends are playing pool against the Son's of Ipswich. Yep, you heard me right, the Son's… as in **all** of them. I guess they figured 4 on 4 would make the stakes more interesting.

"Well girls, let me tell you. This has to be the best date I have ever been on. I never thought that a date with my two best friends would be the best date ever. Wow… I love you girls!"

Sarah and Kate laugh at me. "Just think, Riley; you don't have to worry about us being jerks to you. You know, like leaving you for pool and all."

We all laugh as we turn our attention to the pool tables, were our boyfriends/friends that are boys, are standing. Without us… their girlfriends/friends that are girls.

Apparently Justin and his friends are pretty good because they're keeping up with the Son's. However, minutes later, Reid shoots in the eight ball, sealing the victory. Justin curses as he hands Reid 60 bucks.

"Ok," Reid smirks, turning to his brothers, "60 divided by 4 is 15. Here ya go, boys!" Reid hands Tyler, Caleb and Pogue 15 dollars each.

Then, he walks over, handing me the 15 dollars. "Riles, stop pouting and go buy yourself a drink." I glare at him, causing an evil smile to spread across his lips. "And pull up that lower lip… unless you want me to pull it up by kissing you in front of your lover boy."

He walks off, joining Tyler as Caleb and Pogue head over to the foosball table.

I stand up, stomping over to the bar. "Nicky!"

"Yeah? Oh, hey Riley. What can I get you?"

"A shirley temple with extra cherries please."

He laughs. "I thought so. I knew I bought this cherry juice for something."

After making my drink, I hand out a five for him. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's on me, Riley."

"Thanks Nicky!" Walking back over to the table, I glare at Reid.

I feel him grab my butt and I whirl around, glaring at him, with the straw in my mouth, drinking my _lovely_ shirley temple.

"Riles, play with us. Caleb and Pogue left." I look up at Justin. He shrugs and tells his friend John to sit out the next game.

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I grab a pool stick as I set down my drink.

"Ok, any stakes for this game? Care to win your 60 bucks back?"

Justin looks at me as I shrug. "Uhh… let's do 30 bucks."

Reid smirks. "Alright. 30 bucks it is. And to make things interesting… whoever wins," Reid glances at me smirking, "takes Riley home tonight."

My mouth drops. Is he serious_ What the fuck?! _Well, Justin won't agree to it…

"Deal." Justin says.

_WHAT_?! But- but- but… What a **prick**! Does he not want to take me home? Fuck that! I'll show him whose boss. Stupid ass swimmer.

My eyes dart between Reid and Justin, as a smirk appears over Reid's face. "I guess I should clean up my passenger's side for Riley."

I scoff and break the pool balls. A solid falls into the corner pocket, leaving open another great shot to hit in another solid. I sink the solid, but miss my 3rd shot.

I glance up at Justin as he looks at me dumbfounded. "You play pool, Riley?"

I smile. "Yeah. Reid taught me." Eat that shit, buddy. If you're going home without me, I'm empting your pockets first.

He shakes his head as he sets up to take his first shot. I lean against the wall as Reid comes over, standing in front of me.

"Stop sulking, princess. I told you he was a jerk, Riles. He doesn't care about girls."

I look up to Reid as he turns around to glance at Tyler's shot.

Ok… I _don't_ cry. I'm usually a pretty tough girl. But why is it hurting me so much Yeah, I like Justin; but I definitely don't have feelings for him. It just hurts to know that he doesn't care about my feelings. Yes, I know the stakes were Reid's idea, but **damn**. Justin could've said no. He should've only betted money. But no, he doesn't give a shit about me or my feelings. **Asshole**.

A tear escapes me eye, rolling down my cheek. Reid turns back to me smirking because Tyler shot in another solid. I look up at him and his smirks quickly falls. He moves over a little, blocking me from everyone else's view.

"Riley, babe, what's wrong?!" He reaches up, brushing my tear away with his thumb.

I shake my head, causing more tears to fall. "Nothing."

He holds my face in between his hands. "That's bullshit." He glances back at the pool table. "Come on, let's go outside. The guys are taking a break anyways."

He pulls my arm, leading me out onto the porch area. Once we get outside, I pull myself onto the porch railing. Reid stands between my swinging legs, placing both of his hands on either side of me.

"What's wrong, Riles? And don't say 'nothing'. I'm not that stupid."

"It just hurts, Reid. He didn't even think twice about taking me home. Do you know how that feels? I mean, I don't care about him, but damn. Am I nothing to him?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have made that bet."

"No, Reid. That's not the point. It's the concept that Justin didn't turn down the bet." A few tears roll down my face.

"Don't cry over the dickhead, Riles." He wipes away my tears again. "I only made the bet because he was talking about making you another notch on his bedpost tonight."

"What?" I say softly, looking into Reid's eyes.

He sighs and looks down, breaking the eye contact between us. "I wasn't going to tell you. That's why I made the bet so he couldn't use you. You're the one supposed to be using him… not him using you."

I softly laugh, pulling Reid closer to me as I wrap my arms around his waist. "Thanks, Reid."

He smiles, moving his hands to my face. "No problem, Riles. I'm just taking care of you."

I smile back at him as his lips capture mine. His hand moves to my neck, pulling me closer to him. I suck on his lower lip slightly before he pulls away.

"We'll have to continue this tonight, Riley. But let's go play pool."

"Oh yeah. You need to guarantee your prize." I hop off the railing and look up at Reid.

"I already got my prize." He smiles down at me, draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Well, well… Reid already got his prize, huh?" A voice speaks up in front of us.

I look in the direction of the voice to see Justin standing in the doorway. Reid maneuvers in front of me, blocking me from Justin's view.

"Well, that's good dickhead. Why are you still here then?" Reid questions the Carson swimmer.

"I was actually coming to lay some moves on Riley, but obviously I'm a little late for that. I should've known she was a two timing whore."

"You fucking asshole!" I step up beside Reid, glaring at the jerk.

"Well Riley, I see your protective brother turned out to be a protective boyfriend."

Reid beats me to a response. "Yeah, so what!?"

"I'm just wondering if he's really protective, or if it's just an act." Justin steps forward, standing directly in front of Reid.

Reid pushes me behind him. "Reid, don't!"

"He started it, Riley."

Justin laughs, as he pulls his fist back to hit Reid. Reid blocks his hand, and punches him in the face. I dodge out of the way right before Justin pushes Reid into the porch railing.

I run inside the bar, heading for Nicky. "Hey Nicky! Some jerk started a fight with Reid on the porch."

"Alright Riley. Thanks!"

Nicky grabs his baseball bat and walks out the door leading to the porch. I follow suit to see Reid pin Justin on the ground and get in one last punch before Nicky pulls him off.

Reid spits on the ground and wipes the blood from his mouth. I walk over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a busted lip. No biggie."

I smile up at him as I wipe the remainder of blood off his lip.

"Get out of here kid." Nicky yells at Justin as his friends run out onto the porch. They all run to their cars, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road.

Nicky turns to Reid and I. "Sorry, Reid. But rules are rules. I can't let you back in here for a week."

"Ok Nicky. Sorry about the fight, man." Reid shakes hands with Nicky in understanding.

"Hey man, shit happens." Nicky leans in closer to us. "But if I see you in here before your week is up, I'll pretend I don't notice you." He gives Reid a wink and walks back into the bar.

We laugh watching Nicky leave. Reid places his arm around my shoulders as I place my arm around his waist. "Let's go back to the dorms and finish what we started a few minutes ago, Riles."

Biting my lip, I look up at him and smile. I slide my hand into his back pocket, pulling out his keys. "Can I drive?"

He laughs at me. "No."

Snatching his keys from my grasp, he gives me a big smile.

"Come on Reid! You're injured."

His eyes flash with fire and he smirks. "Not anymore." He says, feeling his lip.

"Ugh!" I start pouting, while sticking out my bottom lip slightly.

He starts laughing at my attempt to get what I want. Replacing his around across my shoulders, he guides me to his car. "You know, Riley, you look really cute when you pout."

"Well, that's good, cause I'm going to keep pouting the whole way home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading y'all!!! **

**starlight-showers**


	10. Birthday Surprises

Tonight is the night that Tyler is going to be in a lot of pain. He's ascending and I've heard from Reid that it's not a very pleasant thing to go through. Poor guy, I actually feel bad for him. Thank God it's Friday so he can sleep in tomorrow.

"Hey guys!"

"There's the birthday boy!" Pogue says, ruffling Tyler's hair.

We're all sitting in the cafeteria during lunch. These tables really don't fit 7 too well. That's why I ended up sitting on Reid's lap and Sarah on Caleb's. I'm sure Reid is this seating arrangement… if you know what I mean. If you don't, think like Reid.

By the way, he smells **really** good today. He smells like… umm… a hot ass guy. Yes, that's it. A hot guy. Damn him. Do you see how he makes me think? I've been thinking like this about him a lot. I'm not too sure if I like it or not. He's not even doing anythi—_whoa_! _Why_ _is_ _he_ _touching_ _my_ _hair_?

He brushes my hair to my left side, resting his head on my right shoulder, whispering in my ear. "You're coming tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss Tyler's surprise party. He doesn't have any clue does he?"

"Nah… I'm good at keeping secrets." At this point, I have to hold back a laugh as Reid continues. "Hey, I can!" I keep laughing as Reid nudges my head.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

He smiles evilly as he runs his hand up my head, from the bottom to the top, **completely** rearranging my hair.

"Asshole." I respond, re-fixing my hair.

Reid laughs as he pats my hip. "Get up, Riles. Nature calls."

I stand up, rolling my eyes. Tyler pipes in "Yeah, I gotta go too." I sit back down in Reid's seat as the two boys walk off.

"I can't believe Tyler hasn't figured it out yet." Pogue says, glancing towards the exit.

"He won't find out. The plan is definitely foolproof. Pogue, you and Kate go to Caleb's house after school and start with the decorations. Then Caleb will pick up me and Riley and bring us over to finish the decorations." Sarah says.

"Reid is taking Tyler to Nicky's to play a few games of pool before he ascends. Then they'll be at Caleb's house around 11:00pm. I say smiling at our brilliant plan.

Caleb smiles too. "Yeah, then we'll go to the remains of Putnam Barn around 12:00am, since Tyler ascends at 12:07am. So that'll give us plenty of time to get ready."

The lunch bell sounds and we all head to class, laughing at out marvelous plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sarah! Where's your eyeliner?"

Sarah and I are getting ready for Tyler's surprise party.

"It's in my bag with all of my brushes."

I find the eyeliner, finishing off my makeup. "Ok, I'm ready!"

Caleb walks in seconds later, kissing Sarah. "You two ready?"

Sarah and I nod as we walk out of her dorm room. The car ride to Caleb's house was quiet. Not that any of us minded. Sarah and I love to watch the scenery on the way to Caleb's house. It's so beautiful.

Once arriving, we walk inside to see streamers and balloons everywhere.

"Wow, it looks great you two!"

"Thanks, Riley! It took us forever to blow up those balloons. And there are still two more bags. We were kinda hoping that you and Sarah would take over that job." Kate states.

Sarah and I nod, grabbing the bags and sit on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 20 balloons, I'm about to die. Good Lord. Do I look like a helium tank? Seriously, do I?

"Hey, Kate! Do we have a balloon pump anywhere?"

"Nope. That's why Pogue and I didn't blow all of them up. We were out of breath after one bag."

Great… well, at least my breathing techniques are working. I'll be a _pro_ at yoga after this is over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! Shut up! Reid and Tyler just pulled up! Be quiet!"

The door opens, revealing the two boys. "SURPRISE!"

Tyler's mouth drops as we all walk up to him. "You guys! This is awesome!"

"What would be awesome is if you'd blow out these candles before the wax bakes into the cake." Caleb says, holding the cake in front of Tyler.

He blows out the candles and we all sit on the couches as he opens his presents. At 12, Caleb stands, followed by Reid. "Come on baby boy. Time to go."

Pogue stands also. "Girls, stay here. We'll be back in a few."

Sarah, Kate and I nod, cleaning up the party, as the boys exit the house, heading to the remains of the Putnam barn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, you got one minute, baby boy. Any last words?" Reid says, smirking at the youngest of the Son's.

"You're a dick, Reid." Tyler says pushing him away.

"Aww, thanks Tyler. Love you too man."

"Reid, cut it out. Good luck, baby boy. Just remember: there's a warm cozy house waiting for you in 5 minutes." Pogue states, patting Tyler's back.

The boys hear the crack of thunder as a storm rolls in. "Come on boys. Step back." Caleb backs up, followed by Reid and Pogue.

At that moment, a lightning bolt hits Tyler, and he's slowly raised up into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" His head tilts back as his eyes shut tightly. "AHHHH!"

The screaming continues for the next minute or so. The lightning bolt pulls away from Tyler's body and he falls to the ground.

He winces pulling up his hands into the air. A ball of energy forms in his hands and he shoots it off towards one of the remaining boards of the Putnam Barn, breaking it into tiny pieces.

"Ok Tyler, get a hold of yourself. Not too many of those right after you ascend, or you'll get addicted." Caleb says, pulling the boy off of the ground.

"Damn, ascending hurts like hell, Caleb."

The other's laugh. "Told ya it hurt." Reid says.

"Shut up Reid." Caleb says, glaring at him.

"What? I was just sayin'!"

"Reid."

"Ok. God, take a fuckin' chill pill Caleb."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me and the girls finish cleaning up the house in 15 minutes, so we play balloon volleyball until the boys come back.

"So Riley, how's the bet going? You're still winning right?"

"Of course I'm winning. I actually haven't tried to get any guys since Justin. And I don't think Reid has gotten anymore girls. So it's 40 to 37, with me winning."

"Well I guess you'll get his little Beemer."

"No she won't." Reid says, leading the boys back inside the house.

"Hey guys! How'd it go?"

"It hurt like hell!" Tyler says, lying down on the couch. "My whole body is aching right now."

The boys laugh as the girls and I glare at them.

Kate hits Pogue. "Hey, be nice! He's in pain."

"Yeah, I'm in pain. Be nice."

I laugh and turn on the TV. "Movie anyone?"

Everyone sits down in the living room, surrounded by tons of snack food that the girls and I set up.

Caleb and Sarah sit on the loveseat, while Kate and Pogue lay on the floor. Tyler, Reid and I are sitting on the large couch. Well, Tyler is lying on the couch while Reid and I are sitting beside him. Reid drapes his arm across my shoulders as the movie begins.

I vaguely see his arm reach down towards my bag of chex mix. "Reid, touch my chex mix and you die."

"Come on, Riles. I'm hungry. Gimme 'em!"

"No!" He reaches for the bag again, and I pretend to bite his hand. "Stop it. You're not getting any. They're mine!" He ain't getting my bag. Are you crazy? I'm addicted to this shit. It's the love of my life.

"Oh grow up, Riles. I'll buy you a big bag tomorrow."

I stare at him. "You promise?"

"Yes. I'll buy you all the cheddar chex mix the store has."

"Deal." I hand him the bag of my beloved chex mix.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why on earth am I the _only_ one who can stay awake during an entire movie?

Why?

And to make matters worse, Reid ate the **whole** bag of chex mix. I think I got about 5 handfuls. He's an asshole.

But right now, he looks like a 'holy' asshole. You know, like an angel… holy… yeah. He looks so innocent when he sleeps. I like him when he's asleep. You know why?

Cause his mouth isn't moving, saying obscene "Reid-like" comments.

Half way during the movie, Reid was telling me that I'd be laying all over him within 30 minutes. And look at him now. **He's** laying all over **me**. Funny how things change.

Somehow, I ended using Tyler for a pillow… and Reid is lying on top of my entire body. His head is in the crook of my neck. I can feel his warm breath hitting my skin. Surprisingly, it's pretty soothing.

I knew it was a bad idea to play with his hair though. It put him straight to sleep within minutes. And now, here I am watching this movie, all by myself, stuck in the same position because Reid decided to lie on top of me.

I'm not too happy right now. And to add more to my problems, my leg is asleep and it's tingling big time.

I slightly try to move it; however, I end up staring into blue eyes that fluttered open.

Reid stares at me with a small grin plastered on his face. "Whatcha doing?"

"Moving my leg. It's asleep and it hurts."

He laughs softly and replaces his head beside my neck. "Reid, are you not going to get off of me? My whole body is gonna start tingling soon."

"No, I'm comfortable. You're really nice to lie on, Riles."

I sigh and start pouting. "But Reeiiiiddddddd! I'm not comfy."

He makes a low growl in the back of his throat as he flips us over. Now I'm laying on him. Why do I sense that I'm not going to sleep alone tonight?

"Happy now?"

"Not really."

"You're hard to please, Riley."

I smile at him. "I know."

I situate myself on Reid and I lay my head on his chest. His hand moves up to my head and he runs his fingers through my hair, slightly scratching my head. I continue watching the movie as Reid falls asleep again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get up an hour later, and turn off the TV after the movie is over. I almost fall on top of Caleb when Sarah moves her leg into the path I'm walking down. I head to the bathroom as I hear a voice.

"Where are you going, Riles?"

"Bathroom."

I walk back out to see that Reid has moved to his side. I smile as he holds up his arm, waiting for me to add beside his body. I lay down, on my back, beside him and his arm wraps around my waist. He nuzzles into my neck as his fingers trace circles on my hip.

"Goodnight Riles." His breath tickles my skin, allowing goose bumps to crawl across my arms.

"Night Reid."

* * *

**Kinda**** boring, I know. But it's better than nothing!!!!**

**Right now, I need some input from my fabulous readers. My story could go two ways. **

**1. Normal high school life between Reid and Riley and the gang**

**2.**** I can bring in some kind of supernatural force thingy… Probably not chase, because it seems like every story, Chase comes back…**

**So yeah, ****It'd**** be great if y'all would tell me what you want, cause I'm sort of torn between two ideas.**

**Thanks again for reading!! ****I'm loving**** all of the reviews! They make me happy! ****Haha**** take care!**

**starlight-showers**


	11. Once an Asshole, Always an Asshole

"Nicky! Get me another Shirley Temple!" I slap three dollars on the bar.

"Whoa, Riley! What's your problem?" Nicky says, grabbing the cheery juice from under the bar.

"Just take a _wild_ guess, Nicky."

"Uhh… that time of the month?"

"Last week."

"Didn't wanna know that. Umm… a headache?"

"Nope."

"Well… uhh… Reid?"

"Ding ding ding. **BINGO,** Nicky. He's being a prick, like always."

Nicky stifles a laugh. "What'd he do this time Riley?"

"Well, you know about this little bet, right?" Nicky nods, handing me my drink. "Well, Reid decided that he's going to cock-block another guy from me. And I'm _not_ liking it one bit. So I told him off, and he got mad and walked outside."

Nicky shakes his head at me. "Riley, I suggest leaving him alone. You know how guys are. Let him cool off, and then talk to him. He's a part of the bet, he should know better."

"You're right Nicky. Thanks, but I gotta get back to the table. In sure the girls are feeling lost without me!"

"Alright Riley! Take care of yourself."

Heading back over to the table, I bump into Keith Biles, the guy Reid was _trying_ to scare away. Hence I said **trying**.

"Oh, hey Keith. I'm so sorry about Reid. You know how he is."

Keith laughs. "Yeah, he can't scare me away from you. And if I get evil glares, it's definitely worth it."

I bit my lip, smiling up at him. "Well I guess that's always a plus."

He nods. "Hey, do you wanna head out of here? Maybe go to the shore for a little while?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just let me get my stuff." I head towards Sarah and Kate at the table. "Hey girls, Keith is taking me to the shore for a little while. Then he's bringing me back to the dorms. So if you see the asshole, tell him not to worry about taking me home cause I found a better ride."

They laugh. "Okay Riley. Be careful! If you need any help, just call!"

I nod and grab Keith's outstretched hand. Leading me outside of the bar, he walks towards his silver 4-runner. "Are you hungry?"

"A little… why are you?"

"Well, I figured we could drive through somewhere and get a little snack for the beach."

"Okay. That's perfectly fine."

He opens the passenger side door, letting me in, and closes it behind me. _Well, that was gentleman like. I like him… he plays nice, unlike someone I know._

* * *

A pair of blue eyes follows Riley and Keith walking to a 4-runner as he watches from the back porch of Nicky's. 

_Fine Riley. If you wanna play that game, I can play it twice as mean.__ I'm sure a threesome counts as two girls… right? Hell yes it does. Now__ what two girls__ to get..__. Hell, maybe I'll have a mother fuckin 4-some. Or maybe an orgy. Why not…_

Kicking the porch railing, the blonde hot-head walks into the bar, searching for a slut or two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The beach is so soothing at night."

Keith and I are sitting on the sand, watching the tide rush in and out.

"Yeah, I come down here every once in a while. It's nice to just sit here and watch the tide."

We're both in History class together. He sits in front of me every day. Recently, I've noticed him glancing at me throughout the class, so it didn't surprise me that he asked me to come here with him at Nicky's.

He's also on Spenser's football team. Which, to me; is fucking hot! The outfit looks so good on him. Those tight pants just cover his ass perfectly. Whew… I could _faint_ watching him set up for ball.

"Riley, what college are you planning to go to?"

"I'm actually not sure. I haven't really thought about it. Most of my friends are going to Harvard, but I was thinking that I might go to Boston College. It's definitely a more laid back atmosphere. I think I would like that better than Harvard."

Keith nods. "Yeah, that's where I'm going. Plus, I heard that BC has some great parties during the year."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you're going there; for the parties." I say, letting out a small giggle. "Hoping to get some free booze and sluts?"

He chuckles at my comment. "Booze, possibly. Sluts, no thanks."

"Aww, why not? Don't you want to give the sluts a chance?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, not into that. I can understand girls dating a lot of guys, but not sleeping with all of them."

"Well, that's good. You don't need to get a STD within your first week of college."

"Exactly. I just like to have fun."

"That's what high school is all about, right?"

"Yeah, and there's something else that's fun too."

"Wha-?" Keith presses his lips to mine. I close my eyes as he moves his hand to cheek.

Damn. He's a good kisser. Almost as good as Reid. _Almost_. Wait, I'm kissing a gorgeous football player and all I'm thinking about is Reid. What the hell.

**Damnit**.

Keith moves his hand to the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to his, while his tongue brushes my bottom lip.

Okay, he's a **very** good kisser. I love it when a guy grabs my neck while kissing. Keith did it just like Reid does.

_Shit_.

Stop thinking about Reid, Riley. Stop it. Right now.

He's being a dick right now anyways. Stop it, NOW.

I grab Keith's neck, pulling him even closer to me. His hand traces down my back, resting on my hip.

Reid always traces circles on my hip when we're lying down together.

Why God? Why are you doing this to me!? I swear I didn't do anything wrong… I think.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here ladies."

And speaking of the fucking devil himself…

Keith and I break apart, looking up at a semi-trashed Reid, and two, definitely hammered girls. No, scratch that; _two, definitely hammered, major sluts._That fits better.

Reid's arms are draped around the two girls' shoulders and I can clearly tell that they've already had a little 'fun', according to Reid's hair.

"What do you want, Reid?"

"Nothing from you. Just trying to find somewhere secluded for us. If you know what I mean." He says, giving each of girls a wink.

"Well, as you can obviously see, that's not here; so you can leave now."

"Girls, I think we can deal with a little company. What do you say?" The girls nod at him, as they sit down beside Keith.

"Reid, no! Don't _even_ think about it!" I say standing up as he begins to sit down.

I am so pissed. This is unbelievable! How can he be so rude and inconsiderate?!

Oh wait, I forgot, this is Reid we're talking about.

The Jerk.

The Dickhead.

The Prick.

The Asshole.

I think that sums him up pretty well. Don't you think?

"Riley, are you going to sit back down?" Keith asks me politely.

"I wasn't planning on it." I say, glaring at Reid.

"Come on, Riles! Don't be such a party pooper!" Reid pipes in.

I bite the inside of my cheek in frustration as I sit down beside Keith, as far away from Reid as possible. Asshole.

"So... what have you two been doing?" Reid asks, glancing roughly at me.

"Talking. You know, that thing you _don't_ do on dates." I glare back at him.

"Didn't look like talking to me."

"Reid, it's none of your business. So stop making comments about what we were and weren't doing."

"Geeze, I was just asking, Riley. Take a fucking chill pill."

"Reid, you need to learn how to fucking respect people's privacy. So don't **even** tell me to take a chill pill."

He scoffs. "Are you on your fucking period or something!? I don't have to take this shit. Come on girls, let's go."

"Good, cause I don't want you here."

Reid stands up, pulling the trashed blonde with him. The brunette; however, stays sitting down, staring at the sand.

"Come on, Sandy!"

"It's Shandi."

"Whatever, Cindy." He pulls her up, and they all walk off, slowly and drunkenly.

I briefly hear Reid say, "Do you two lovely ladies want to head back to the dorms? We can have a little party of our own."

The girls giggle as they disappear from my view.

"What an ass. I'm so sorry, Keith! I can't believe him."

Keith smiles. "It's okay, Riley. I guess I better get used to it."

My brows furrow. "Why?"

"Well, if I'm going to be around you all the time, I'll be hanging around him all the time."

I smile. "Are you saying that you're going to be around me all the time now?"

"Well, only if we date." He looks into my eyes, daring me to ask the question. Well, I'm gonna ask him, damnit.

"So, are we dating, now?"

"If you wanna be." He says smiling.

"I think I could handle that."

He laughs, pulling my face toward his, kissing me softly. After a few minutes, he pulls away and stands up. Grr, I was enjoying that kiss.

He reaches his hand down to me and pulls me up from the sand. "Let's head back to the dorms. We can go watch a movie."

I nod, smiling up at him. "Okay. But I am not putting out. Remember, I'm not a slut."

He laughs, placing his arm across my shoulders. "Oh, believe me. If you were a slut, I'd already be done with you, Riley."

I smile. I think I can definitely get used to this…

* * *

**Ladies, this is where the story comes to an end. ****Well, at least this chapter anyways…**

**And I haven't gotten that many responses on what to do with the story. Either:**

**1. Supernatural elements**

**or**

**2. Normal high school life.**

**However, right now, normal high school life is winning. I have a few more chapters before I tie in the supernatural if it's going to happen. **

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**starlight-showers**


	12. Stairwells and Football

My legs are tangled with another's as I sleep contently on their bed. The warmth of the sun shining in the room had woke me up. My eyes flutter open, seeing Keith sleeping peacefully beside me. The TV is still on, playing some re-run of a show. We definitely fell asleep during the movie last night. I didn't even make it through the first 30 minutes.

The body partly covered by mine stirs. Keith's hand rubs up my back, sending chills down my spine.

"Hey." He says rubbing his face.

"Hey." I smile at his cuteness.

He stretches, causing his muscles to flex. I bite my lip while staring at him.

"What?"

I shake my head at him. "Nothing. I'm going to go get a shower." Glancing at the clock, I see its 11:17am. I sigh, pecking Keith on the cheek as I leave his room.

Let me just say this, walking down Spenser's hallway in the same clothes I wore yesterday doesn't look too good. And to make matters worse, Reid is walking lazily down the hallway, wearing gym shorts and a wife beater. Great… just fucking great.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. _Nice_ _outfit_, Riles. Weren't you wearing that last night?"

"Reid." I say, passing him without looking into his eyes. Apparently, I'm not too good at avoiding him because my arm was soon grabbed by the blonde.

"Have fun last night, Riley? I can tell you didn't make it back to your dorm. Get that number 41?"

"As a matter of fact, Reid, I did. I'm also assuming you got numbers 38 and 39 covered. Or should I say _uncovered_?"

I easily knew that the latter would be the answer. Why do I even ask?

"Ahh… you are correct, Riley."

"That's great, Reid. But you're still behind me, so I wouldn't be bragging too much." I pull my arm way from his grasp. "And stop being a dick."

Walking away, I hear Reid chuckle. "I have a dick; therefore, I am one, Riles. Get used to it."

I throw my hand in the air, letting the proud bird fly.

"Burn in hell, Reid."

He laughs even harder as he walks back into his room.

Can I please play the 'Bash Reid Garwin' game? **Please**? Ok, well, here it goes.

Reid Garwin is the following:

An Asshole.

A Dickhead.

A Jerk.

A Dickwad.

He's actually just a Dick, period.

He's a Stupid Ass Fucker.

A Manwhore.

A Prick.

Have I mentioned 'Asshole' yet? Oh. Well, he's a double asshole. No, make that a triple asshole. I really don't like him when he's like this. Yes, I know its Reid, but he doesn't have to be a complete dick to me. He has to be the most confusing guy I have ever met in my entire life. He might be contaminated by the jerk disease.

Arriving at my room, I grab my towel and a change of clothes.

* * *

God this school is so cold. Especially when I just get out of a shower and my hair is dripping wet. 

I begin walking past the stairwell until I'm pulled underneath and slammed into the wall.

"Ow… who the fu-"

I'm cut off as a pair of lips crash down on mine.

_Who the hell is this?!_

_Ohhh__… it's him._

I press my hand to their chest and try to push them away. A hand reaches to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to the familiar lips. The other hand grabs my hip, pulling the rest of my body into him.

"Reid, I can't." I say in between kisses.

He pulls away. "Yes, you can."

He grabs my face again, kissing me. I pull away shortly.

"No… stop it." I push him away, only to end up getting slammed back against the wall.

Reid begins kissing my neck, brushing his tongue against my favorite spot, teasing me.

"Mmm…" Fucking hormones. Those damn things betray me every single time. _Traitors_. God, why are you punishing me? **WHY**?

The blonde looks down at me smirking. "You want me to stop? Okay, fine Riles. See ya around school."

He begins to walk away, only to be pulled back and slammed into the wall by yours truly. Yep, it's _my_ turn to take charge damnit.

"Ohhooo… what's wrong Riles? Can't get enough of me, huh?" He smirks down at me.

"Reid, stop being a prick and just kiss me."

He smiles, grabbing my neck and pulling me into him again for a strong kiss. My hand travels to his belt loops and I loop my fingers through them, pulling his body closer to mine…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Friday…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DEFENCE!"

"DEFENCE!"

"DEFENCE!"

"Come on Keith! Run!" I yell out of the stands. Keith is soon tackled by an opposing team member.

If you haven't already realized, I'm at a football game. It's November 29th and the last game of the season and it's against our biggest rival, Gaston Assembly. I had to actually **pull** Sarah across Spenser's campus to get her here. Kate put up a big fight, and I never got her out of the room. I don't understand why they don't like football. Sarah says it's not as interesting as swimming. But I have a feeling that it's because Caleb and Pogue aren't on the football team and that the uniforms don't show a lot of skin. Gee, go figure.

I couldn't even get one of the boys to come. How fucked up is that?! They're guys. They're supposed to love football. I don't get it. Really, I don't.

"Woooooooohhhhh!" The crowd screams as one of our player's scores a touchdown with 10 seconds left on the clock. That touchdown pretty much guaranteed our win. As the 10 seconds wind down, the stands erupt in screams and clapping.

"Riley, are you going to meet up with Keith on the field?" Sarah yells over the cheering.

"Yeah, he told me to stand on the sidelines until the coach is done with his pep talk. Are you heading back to the dorms?"

She nods. "Yeah, I think we're all going to Nicky's. Although it's gonna be packed because of the game."

"Okay, well thanks for coming to the game with me! It would have been horrible by myself." I say hugging her.

"You're welcome. It was surprisingly interesting to watch. I never thought that those uniforms would shape the player's butts so well."

We both laugh as we split apart. "You're something else, Sarah. Wow… I'll catch you later tonight… maybe!"

I walk down to the field, wrapping my arms around myself, shielding my body from the cold. After a few minutes of waiting for the coach to finish talking, I see Keith searching for me. I smile at him as I step out onto the field, walking towards him.

"Good job tonight, Keith. You were great!" I stand on my tip toes, giving him a peck on his lips.

"Thanks, babe." He kisses me again and grabs my hand. "I'm glad you came; even if it is freezing cold out here."

"No problem. Plus, there's great scenery to look at."

He laughs. "Like what? My drop dead gorgeous body that looks so hot in this uniform?"

What he doesn't know, is that's _exactly_ what I was thinking.

I laugh and say, "Oh yeah Keith, that's it!" in a joking manner.

He gives me a huge smile and grabs my hand, pulling me towards the locker rooms. "You can wait in the hallway while I change. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay." I nod, and sit on one of the benches outside of the locker room. Minutes later, Keith walks out, handing me his letterman jacket. "What?"

"Wear it. It's freezing cold outside and you're wearing a sorry excuse for a jacket." He throws his bag over his shoulder, waiting for me to put on his jacket. He laughs once I get it on. "That thing swallows you whole. Your hands don't even show through the holes."

"Shut up, Keith. I can't help it."

"You're so cute, Riley." He drapes his arm around my shoulders. "I'm so glad you're mine."

"Likewise." We smile at each other and walk to the dorms arm in arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, but sweet.**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me responses for**** the two scenarios. I finally think I know what I'm going to do for the story. Hopefully, y'all will enjoy it! **

**Thanks again for reading! I love all of the reviews I'm getting so keep them coming! **

**Until next time,**

**starlight-showers**


	13. A Date Gone Wrong

"Reid, don't you dare!" Gee, standing in the hallway, during school, fighting with Reid. _What else is new_?

"Oh, I will."

"NO! It's not fair! Why do you always do this?!"

"Do what? I'm not doing anything! I'm just taking a girl on a date at 7:00 tonight. No big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal! It **wouldn't** be a big deal is you would've picked a different restaurant!"

"Like I knew Craig was gonna take you to Feux Les tonight at 7:00."

"His name is Keith. And I told you 2 days ago, Reid. Remember that conversation we had about our plans for this Friday? Yeah, I definitely told you then."

"Oh, well… ahh, sorry?" He says giving me the puppy dog face.

"Oh nooo. That's _not_ going to work! You did it on purpose, you jerk! Don't even _think_ about bringing your slut there tonight."

"But I already told her we were going there!"

"I don't care, Reid. You're a good liar. Fix it." I slam my locker shut and walk off, leaving Reid alone in the hallway.

"Hey Caleb, Pogue! Wait up!" I catch up to them as they stop.

"Hey Riley. We were wondering where you were. We couldn't find you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was having a fight with Reid. He's such a jerk."

Pogue chuckles lightly. "Tell us something we don't know, Riley."

"I hate him."

Caleb laughs this time. "Tell us something that's true, Riley."

"Okay… I hate that Reid's a jerk."

They laugh as Caleb ruffles my hair. "That sounds about right, Riley."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock on my door sounds as I'm fixing my hair. I open it to see Keith.

"Hey babe!" He greets me with a peck on my lips. "You look great, as always."

"Thanks. You do too." I walk back into the bathroom and finish getting ready.

"You ready, baby?" Keith asks as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Yeah."

We walk out of my room, arm in arm, and walk to Keith's car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Keith. I love this place! It's so cute and quaint."

He laughs as we sit opposite each other in a corner booth. "I figured you'd like it."

I glance at him, matching his smile with mine.

The waitress, named Betty, takes our drink order. The moment she leaves, my attention turns to the opening entrance door.

"Oh my god." _Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. _I bury my face in my hands on the table.

"What's wrong, Riley?" Keith turns around and glances at the couple entering the restaurant. "Oh. Riley, you know we-"

"Well, well, well. What a coincidence." I pull my hands away from my face and look at the two standing at our table. I give a small glare as the male continues.

"Didn't know you were coming here tonight, Riles."

Have you guessed who the culprit is? I'll give you a little hint: It's the only person who calls me 'Riles'.

Reid.

And some slut he picked up on the corner of Cannon and Daughtery Street, apparently.

"I believe we talked about this 5 hours ago, Reid."

"We did? I must've forgot. Well, there's no sense on taking two tables from this quiet little place. Might as well sit together! You don't mind do you, Keith?"

"Well, actually, I-"

"Of course you don't!" Reid nudges his date in the booth beside Keith.

I stare at Keith in disbelief until I feel a tap on my leg.

"Move over, Riles. My ass isn't that tiny." I glare at Reid while I scoot closer to the wall.

The waitress takes their drink order and leaves.

"So, what's your name?" I ask Reid's date. Plus, I'm sure he needs a reminder of his dates name too.

She looks at me for a few seconds. _Is she glaring at me? What the hell! I'm not trying to steal your man Barbie._

"It's Lauren."

"I'm Riley. Nice to meet you!" I say, being very cheeky.

"I know." She looks away and I glance at Keith. He bites his lip and shrugs.

Wow, can you say BITCH? Thank god this is one of Reid's 'bet girls.' I could **not** be around her all the time if they were really dating. I would seriously go crazy.

The waitress comes back over, taking our food order. As she leaves, Lauren yells out "Oh wait! Come back. I want something different."

The waitress turns around, and walks back to the table. "Yes, dear?"

"Umm… I want a salad instead of the chicken tenders."

"Ok, and what type of dressing do you want?"

"Thousand Island."

"Sorry dear, we don't have that."

"Ugh… why not?"

"I don't know dear. What do you want besides Thousand Island?"

"Well, I hate ranch and blue cheese. And the fat free stuff is disgusting. What else do you have?"

At this point, I have to look at Reid. I just stare at him until his eyes meet mine. I cock my eyebrow and he rolls his eyes. _He sure did pick a winner._

"Ahh, I believe Vinegar is the last one. You pretty much ruled out all the others."

"Ew. You know what, nevermind. Just give me chicken tenders."

The waitress nods and places the order in the kitchen, leaving our table in an uncomfortable silence. I sigh and rest my head on my hand.

Shortly after, I feel a hand on my knee, the thumb slowly rubbing up and down. Pulling my head from my hand, I glance at Reid, who is looking past Lauren, to the entrance way. I furrow my brows and look down to my leg, where Reid's hand is positioned.

"You okay, Riley?"

I look up at Keith. "Yeah. I'm just getting a little sleepy." His mouth forms into a smile as our food comes out.

Reid removes his hand and grabs a fry from his plate, popping it into his mouth. I glance at Lauren, who is picking around her plate, staring at the chicken tenders.

"Hey Reid?"

"What's up?"

"Can we go?"

"We just got our food."

She scrunches up her ugly little nose. "But I don't like this food. It doesn't taste right."

I laugh at her. "You haven't even taken a bite of it."

"Was I speaking to you, Riley?"

"Look here Barbie, there's no need for you to be a bitch. I haven't done anything to you."

I feel a hand placed on my knee again. I look at Reid and frown at him. "You might wanna take your dog back to your dorm before she gets off her leash."

"Excuse me?!" Lauren places her fork down. "Did you just call me a dog?"

Turning my attention toward her, I smile. "Yes I did."

"Riley-" Keith tries to break up our little cat fight.

"Let's go Keith. We don't have to take this shit." I push Reid out of the booth. He hesitates to let me out at first, but I glare into his eyes, as he realizes that he should let me out of the booth.

Lauren quickly gets up to let Keith out. He grabs my hand, leading me towards the entrance.

"Bye bitch!" I turn around, and look at Lauren, who just called **me** a bitch. Please, she's the bitch. Damn.

I smile. "Bye! Oh and Reid, fuck the shit out of her tonight for me." He better make her **hurt** in the morning. She fucking deserves it.

"Riley! Be nice!"

"No Keith! Did you see how big of a bitch she was being? I'm not taking that crap and you're not gonna sit through it, babe."

He laughs, kissing my cheek. "Thanks Riley."

We hop into his car. "Keith, lets watch a movie in my room. There's no sense on calling **that** a date."

We laugh together as he pulls out of the parking lot. I look into the restaurant in time to see Reid sitting at the table with Lauren, staring at his food as she moves her hands in drastic movements.

She must still be pissed about my last statement. And I wasn't lying. I really hope he bangs the shit out of her.

* * *

**I hate college. Too many papers results in not having time to write y'all a lovely story. So sorry for the wait!!!! I'll try to rack up on chapters this weekend.**

**Thanks for reading loves!**

**starlight-showers**


	14. Working Out Stress

I wake up as a chill runs down my back. Rolling over, I realize I'm alone. I sit up with my brows furrowed in confusion. Where's Keith? Spotting a not on my desk, I stand up, grabbing it.

Morning babe,

Have to run into town to get some things. I'm staying at home for the weekend, so I'm not coming back to the dorms. I'll miss ya!

Keith

Wow Keith thanks for telling me, your girlfriend, that you were going home for the weekend. Jerk. Climbing back into bed, I hear a knock on my door. I, being a little pissed off right now, chose to ignore it and go back to sleep.

"Riles!" The knocking and yelling continues.

I grab a pillow in attempt to block out the sound. However, my door only ends up being opened. Funny… I always lock my door. Why bother if Reid has those damn powers?

"Riles, get up!"

"No. Go away, Reid. I'm sleeping."

Figures, when one jerk leaves, another arrives. Keith goes home, Reid comes to my dorm. Wow, they have _great_ timing.

My bed sinks down and an arm places itself across my back. "Wake upppp."

I crinkle my nose. "But I don't wanna."

"I don't care. Get up. Come work out with me." The pillow is pulled off of my face and is replaced with Reid ruffling my hair.

"Uggggghhhhh." I whine as I'm pulled up from my warm, cozy bed. Purposely leaning back, I try to stay in bed; although, my wish is quickly diminished as I'm thrown over Reid's shoulder.

"Reid! Put me down!" I hit his butt numerous times in attempt to get myself out of his grasp.

"Oooo Riley, keep smacking my ass. Yeah, I like that baby!"

I immediately stop hitting his butt and dangle from his shoulder. I'm placed on the floor in my bathroom, in front of my sink.

"Brush your teeth. Then we're leaving. You got 5 minutes."

I stare up at him blankly. "Don't look at me like that, Riles. Start brushing."

He walks across my room, opening the middle drawer of my dresser.

I don't want to work out. I frown as I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and meet it with my mouth.

Well, I haven't worked out in a while. Maybe it'll be good for me.

As soon as I enter my bedroom, a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra collides with my body. A glare replaces itself over my face as I stare at the annoying blonde.

"Come on! Get dressed, Riley!" He picks up the clothes that had fallen to the floor after I was hit with them and pushes me softly back into the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him as I stare blankly at the door. He's being very pushy this morning. What's his deal? Geeze.

As soon as I walk out dressed in the shorts and sports bra, Reid grabs my hand, leading me out of my dorm room.

"Reid, I don't have my keys or cell phone!"

He dangles his right hand in front of my face, holding my keys. "Well, I don't have my cell phone." His hand reaches in the pocket of his basketball shorts, revealing my cell phone.

I look up at him, smiling slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on!" He grabs my hand again, walking quickly to the parking lot.

"Reid, seriously! What the hell is your problem? What's the rush? I'm sure the gym isn't going anywhere."

"I know the gym isn't going anywhere, but I'm trying to make a quick exit. So if you would kindly stop stalling that exit, I would greatly appreciate it, Riles."

I quicken my pace to keep up with Reid. "What exit? What are you running from? Reid, what did you do? Are you gonna get my in trouble?" I stop and glare at him.

"No Riles, I just- what are you doing? Keep walking! Don't just stand there! Come on!" He turns around, staring at me in panic. Grabbing my hand, he starts running towards my car.

"Reid Garwin! What is going on?"

"Just get in the car, Riley." He pulls out my keys and hops into the driver's seat. Funny, why am _I_ sitting in the _passenger's_ seat of _my_ car?

"How come we're not taking your car? Reid, tell me what's going on!"

He peels out of the parking lot, squealing my tires for a few seconds. Once we get on the main road, Reid takes a ragged breath and relaxes against the seat.

"Sorry about that, Riles. But I had to get out of there fast."

"Reid, what's up?"

"Lauren is what's up." He says, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, please tell me you fucked the shit out of her last night. She really deserved it if you did."

He laughs uneasily. "No worries, I handled it. I'm sure she'll be pretty sore."

I smile. "Good, cause she was being a bitch last night. I really don't like her."

"Well, you're not the only one. But now I can't get rid of her. That's why I was so adamant on getting out of the dorms quick."

"Not go well waking up to her this morning?"

"That's an understatement. She wanted to go at it again, Riley!"

I laugh, turning my face towards him. "And you turned her down?"

"Well, not exactly."

I frown. "So you fucked her brains out again this morning?"

"Again, not exactly."

"Then what, Reid? Why are you so freaked out right now?"

"Well, she woke me up…" He glances at me, biting his lip uneasily, "by fucking _my_ brains out."

I purse my lips together, trying not to laugh; however, my vocal chords go against my will and release a tiny laugh.

"Riley! It's not funny! I never fuck the same girl more than once! I just sat there the whole time. She did _everything_. And to make matters worse, she kept staring at me when she was done doing her thing."

"Well Reid, you always complain when you have to do all the work. So maybe she's a keeper."

He glares at me. "She's so not a keeper. I don't think you're getting all of it Riles. "

I burst out laughing and watch Reid continue.

"She was staring at me like she was in love. It gave me cold chills. It had to be the freakiest thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

I continue laughing at him. "Riles! I'm serious! I went to get a shower and when I got back to my room, she was still there! So I had to find a quit exit. I said I forgot something, so I ran back into the showers. Luckily no one was in there so I used to get these clothes."

"Reid! You need to stop using. You're going to-"

"Oh shut it, Riles! It was a needed using. So after I changed into these clothes, I ran to your room. And obviously, you know the rest."

I nod. "So you wanted to take my car so Lauren will think that you're still at the dorms."

"Exactly."

I begin laughing even more, causing Reid stare at me evilly.

"What? Reid, you can't say this isn't funny. To think you would actually be afraid of a girl is hilarious. Wait until the guys here about this!" I say ruffling his hair, resulting in my hand being swatted at.

"Don't even think about telling the guys about this." He looks at me seriously. I stick out my bottom lip and bat my eyelashes at him.

The corners of his lips pull into a small smile. "Shut up Riles. Let's go work out." He pulls into the gym parking lot, getting out of the car.

I shut my door as Reid's arm is placed around my shoulders. "Ready to lose all that ass weight?"

I hit his side. "I don't have any ass weight. If I do, it doesn't look bad. You on the other hand, need to firm up your ass so Lauren and grab it for leverage when she's fucking your brains out tonight." I lightly tap his butt, making him crinkle his nose.

"If anyone is gonna be grabbing my ass for leverage, it'll be you once I win this bet. Which, by the way, I just got my number 40. Which means, one more, and we're tied. You better drop Keith soon, babe."

I glare up at him as we walk inside. He just smiles at me, walks towards the weights and pulls his shirt off as I set up on one of the treadmills. Luckily, there aren't too many people in the gym, so I grab the TV remote, changing the channel. For some reason, I can run longer when there's something on that I'm interested in. I think it's because I forget in running because I'm so involved in the show.

However, for some reason, I catch myself watching Reid instead of the TV. Have you ever realized that when a guy lifts weights, his back muscles flex? Well, let me tell you; they do. It's very nice to look at. Although, I think he's facing the wall for a reason. He knows I like backs. I guess it's a good thing that he's facing a wall that doesn't have mirrors. If he was, he'd be getting a big ego boost right now from my staring.

And I really wish Sarah and Kate would stop thinking about me liking Reid. I do **NOT** like him.

I think.

Maybe.

Ugh… I don't know.

Ok, truth is, I think I _might_ have been a _little_ jealous last night. I **think**. Hell, I'm so confused right now. I kinda _want_ to lose this bet. I'm not saying I want to have sex with Reid, but I want to see if he treats me any differently.

But sometimes, I think it'd just be the same as now. Only he thinks he's going to get some from me. And that actually scares me. I'm afraid that I'll just be like every other girl. Once he fucks me, he'll never talk to me again. I don't want that at all.

My thoughts are interrupted by Reid standing in front of me.

"What are you thinking about, Riles?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Cause you keep staring at me."

"So? I got to have something to look at while I run." I say smirking at the blonde.

He ponders for a moment, and then shrugs as he turns on the treadmill beside me. He quickly falls into my pace. I turn my attention towards the TV; however, the channel soon changes to some sports news.

"Reid!"

"What?"

I roll my eyes and try to get interested in the show. Although, I'm finding it difficult to concentrate, considering that Reid is staring at me while I run. I act like I don't notice him at first, but after a while, I become uncomfortable.

"Reid. I'm going to start calling you Lauren."

"What? Why!?"

"Cause you're staring at me and I don't like it. I'm going to leave here soon and you'll have to walk back to the dorms."

"Am I making you uncomfortable, baby?" He says, brushing my cheek.

I swat his hand away. "Actually, yes, you are."

He pokes out his bottom lip, making a pouty face. I roll my eyes at him and turn my attention back to the TV. I slow down the treadmill so I'm walking. I can't break a sweat now can I? That's not attractive. Reid continues running beside me.

"Reid, how can you work out so much? Are you not tired yet?"

He smirks. "Years of swimming I guess. I just have good stamina. Plus, the girls gotta have something nice to hold onto."

"Ugh… didn't want to know that Reid."

"Of course you did. Plus, you'll be holding onto me in a few weeks. Two, to be exact, Riles."

"Yeah, yeah… You don't have to remind me Reid. I'm well aware that we have two weeks until the end of fall semester." I say glancing at him.

He smirks. "Just making sure you remember."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well the end of**** fall**** term is near!!!!!! Anyone getting excited yet???**

**Haha… well thanks for reading ****lovely's****!!! The next chapter will be when you find out who is going to win the bet!!! So be sure to tune in!!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**starlight-showers**


	15. And The Winner Is

"Goooood morning, Riley! How's my best friend doing this lovely morning?"

Ugh… not this early. Please?

Slamming my locker door shut, I find Reid smiling at me. "Cut the bullshit, Reid. I know it's the last day of fall term. You don't have to remind me."

"Aw, why so bitchy, Riles? Bad night last night?"

"You don't even know."

"What happened?"

"Well long story short, Keith told me last night that he hooked up with his ex when he went home for the weekend. So I broke up with him."

"Just in time for our lovely date."

"Yeah. Shit happens. He was too nice anyways. Well, besides the cheating part. Plus, things were getting boring. I need a little spice in my relationships."

Reid smirks, but my eyes don't catch it. Instead, I catch a glimpse of Keith walking towards me.

"Hey Riley."

"Keith." I say, glancing at Reid, who immediately steps between Keith and me, blocking my view.

"Reid, its fine."

"No. It's not, Riley. He's not gonna talk to you after what he did." Reid says, never taking his eyes off of Keith.

"You know Reid, I've never liked you. You walk around like you own this fucking place. If you died today, I could give a shit less. I think that'd be the best day of my life. The only reason I put up with your ass is because I care about Riley."

Reid laughs. "Well apparently you don't care about her too much. It took you one weekend trip home to cheat on her."

I glance around the hallway, noticing the crowd surrounding us.

"No one treats my best friend like that and gets away with it." Reid shoves Keith back. Keith returns the shove, pushing Reid into me.

"What's going on here?" I glance past Reid to see Caleb, Pogue and Tyler stepping into the circle of people around us.

"Hey bro! I'm actually fighting with this dickhead right now. He wasn't very nice to Riley." Reid says, smirking while his hands ball into fists by his sides.

"Well why don't you cut it out Reid? No sense on beating his face in. It's not like they're dating anymore." Pogue says, stepping between Reid and Keith.

Gee. Isn't this a lovely family moment. Let me tell you, I'm really feeling the love floating around us. I feel like I'm involved in that 'train' dance. But, to be honest, I'm not minding this position.

Being crammed in between cold lockers and a hot Reid gives me a little warm sensation. It's really not as bad as you would think. It's actually quite nice, being that my face is practically resting against his gorgeous, muscular and sexy back.

Oh and no pun intended on the sexy back part. He does have a sexy back, YUP!

In attempt on preventing anymore of the fight, I place my hand on Reid's side. His head turns slightly, glancing at me, and then he looks back at Keith.

Pogue grasps Reid's shoulder and pulls him away from Keith. I follow closely behind them. The crowd breaks up slowly. Before too many people can move, Reid pulls out of Pogue's grasp. He slightly pushes me out of the way, causing me to fall into Tyler.

Reid runs up to Keith, who is looking in the other direction, and shoves him into a nearby set of lockers. Keith quickly gets up, throwing a punch at Reid, who falls into the opposite set of lockers. The two boys, more like idiots, fall into a punching match on the floor.

Caleb and Pogue run over to the, pulling them apart as teachers rush out of their classrooms into the crowded hallway.

"What is going on here?!" Provost Higgins yells, running into the middle of the circle. Me and Tyler push through to see the scene.

Keith's nose is bleeding and he keeps wincing. Reid on the other hand, well, doesn't look much better. He has a bloody lip and his cheek is already starting to swell. That'll be a big bruise tomorrow!

"Everyone get out of here now! Don't you all have some studying to do for your exams in a half hour?" Provost Higgins yells out. In result, everyone splits; except for the boys and I.

"Mr. Danvers and Mr. Parry, thank you for breaking this absurd fight up. Now as for Mr. Garwin and Mr. Biles, I realize that this is the last day of fall term. But that is no excuse for this behavior. I suspect that it was over something very little; therefore I'm letting it slide. I also realize that tempers are running thin due to the exam stress and all, so I'm just going to assume that your stress levels are unusually high. But mark my words, if this ever happens again, you will be severely punished. Now go wash up. You have 25 minutes before you're needed in class for your exams."

The provost leaves the hallway. Reid pushes Caleb off of him and walks up to Keith. Pogue quickly steps in between them again.

"This isn't over you fucking, pussy."

"Reid." Caleb says warningly.

The blonde walks past me and Tyler, heading into the boys bathroom. I glance at Caleb, who nods towards the bathroom.

I sigh… Why do I have to go? It's not like I started it! Well, kinda… Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Reid the Keith cheated on me.

Ok For future reference, don't tell Reid about my relationship problems.

I walk towards the door Reid entered seconds ago and push it open with my hand covering my closed eyes. Yeah, I'm using double eye protection. I'm entering the unsafe zone.

"Reid?"

"I'm the only one in here. You can look."

I listen, and uncover my eyes, seeing Reid slouched against the sink, staring down as the water runs. I grab some paper towels and walk over to Reid, placing them under the running water.

"Turn around."

He complies, and sits on the sink, spreading his legs enough for me to fir in between them. I reach up, wiping the blood that has run down his chin from his busted lip.

He stares at me as I clean his face. For a second, our eyes lock, but I quickly break the uncomfortable contact.

"You shouldn't fight, Reid."

He scoffs. "Then what should I do? Let him walk all over you? Let it slide like its nothing. Fuck that shit, Riley."

"Yeah you should let it slide. Fighting doesn't solve anything, Reid. It's not worth getting expelled for. He's just a guy."

"I don't care Riles! He shouldn't have fucked with you! He fucks with you, he fucks with me."

"But I took care of it, Reid!"

"And I made it stick in his brain to not fuck you over!" He says standing up and looking down at me.

"Look Reid, I can handle myself. You know that. You're lucky you got off with a warning!"

He rolls his eyes. "You sound like fucking Caleb. I don't need this shit. I fucking stick up for you and then you bitch me out. It's fucking ridiculous!"

"Reid! I'm not bitchi-"

I stop mid sentence as Reid kicks one of the bathroom door stalls, making it fly off the hinges. He turns around, making his black eyes present.

"Reid… calm down." I hold up my hand slightly.

He moves towards me and I quickly move out of his way. He stares at me and then punches one of the mirrors. It shatters, leaving piece strewn all over the bathroom floor.

"Reid! Stop it!"

He doesn't listen to me as he pulls the paper towel dispenser off of the wall, throwing it on the floor.

"Reid!" I back into the corner, sliding down the wall, and sitting on the floor. I pull my legs up in attempt to shield my face from the chaos happening around me. All I hear is Reid continuing to demolish the bathroom as I close my eyes against my knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys. Riley will handle it. Let's go get something to eat real quick." Caleb says to Pogue and Tyler. The boys walk down the hallway, arriving in the cafeteria. Sarah and Kate are already sitting at their normal table when the boys sit down.

"Hey you two! Why are you so late?"

"Reid decided he was going to get in a fight with Keith because he cheated on Riley. So we got a little side tracked."

"Oh my god! Is everything okay?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Yeah he just-" Caleb stops mid sentence.

"You felt it too didn't you?" Tyler questions.

"Felt what?" Kate asks.

"Someone's using." Caleb says, "I I think I have a pretty good idea who." He turns to Pogue.

"Reid."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He forms an energy ball in his hands, sending into the trash can.

"Reid! Stop it!" I yell from my balled up position. He punches another mirror. I push myself up from the floor and run up to him. I wrap my arms around his torso as tight as I can. I lay my head on his back.

"Please Reid. Stop it. You're scaring me so much right now."

He turns around, staring down at me with his black eyes. I bring my hand to his face, rubbing his unswollen cheek. "Come on, Reid. Change your eyes."

Fire presents itself briefly and the bathroom returns to its previous form. His eyes return to their normal shade of blue. He reaches up, pulling my face to meet his lips. He gives me a few strong kisses before brushing my lip with his tongue.

The bathroom door swings open revealing the three other boys. They see us making out and quickly shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Those two are so confusing." Pogue says.

"Well, they're crazy about each other. They just don't realize it yet." Caleb says. "I guess Reid cleaned up before we got there. I'm still going to have to have a talk with him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We break apart minutes later.

"So Riley… how many guys did you get?"

"Reid…"

"Aw come on! Let's just get it over with now. I got 42." He says, smiling brightly.

"What? 42?" I'm in complete shock.

He smirks. "Yep. And I'm not even counting the 2 girls that I brought to the shore; we just fooled around a little bit."

"Damnit." I say quietly.

"So, how many Riles?"

"Keith was my 41st. Meaning…"

"I WON! Hell yeah!!! You know what this means, Riles!!!" He says pinching my cheeks.

"Yes Reid." I swat his hands away.

"Come on Riles. Say it."

"You, Reid Garwin, won the bet."

"And."

I glare at him. "And you really know how to ruin a moment."

"Say it."

"AND…" My eyes narrow at him, "I have to spend one night with you, doing whatever you want."

"And?"

"Sex included."

"Yeahhhhh. Well let's see here. What night Riles? I'm thinking Friday. No Saturday. Or how about Sunday, cause we won't have school."

I begin walking out of the bathroom with Reid following closely beside me. He casually places his arm around my shoulders as we walk to class.

"Or wait! I know, we could go out tonight! You'd like that wouldn't you Riles? Well, no, maybe we can wait a couple days. You know, give me time to plan-"

"Reid!"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up! You're already driving me crazy!" I glance up at him.

"Does that mean you wanna go out tonight?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well girls… REID WON THE BET… dun dun dunnnn**

**I know all of y'all are sooo upset that he won right? LOL I doubt it. I know all of you were secretly wanting him to win. And he did.**

**Well thanks for reading… next chapter will be up as soon as I umm… write it. Hehe… I've been getting a little sidetracked with my writing. Oops! Haha**

**Again, thanks for reading!! Gimme some reviews!!!!!!! Love love love!!!**

**starlight-showers**

**OHHHH and I really want to make a video for this story on YouTube, with clips from the movie and stuff, but I can't figure out how to rip the DVD so I can edit the clips and crap. So if anyone can help me, gimme some advice!**

**Thanks!!! **


	16. The Date

**Ok… I just saw Feast of Love, Toby Hemingway's new movie… AWESOME!! Well, besides all the sex parts. It was pretty much a girl porno… You know, porn for girls! LOL But it was a very sad sad sad ending. Tear tear Sniff sniff But nonetheless, still good. It reminded me of Crash… the whole soap opera kind of feel. I really hate sappy chick flicks, but this one is a favorite in my books!**

**And of course, what's a Toby Hemingway movie without his ass being in the film? You're thinking correctly, he showed his ass again. I must say. Very nice. Very nice! Haha… and his back... OMG sexaaaayyyyyy! Also, he either got some more ****tattoos**** since The Covenant, or they were painted on for this movie. But they were hot, along with hot Toby.**

**So if you haven't planned to go see Feast of Love, you should!!! As long as you're not offended by a lot of sex! Haha… I think there was a sex scene about every 5 minutes. Not kidding! But hey, Toby was over half of them, so I'm definitely not complaining. **

**OK… soooo I'm sure you wanna read the next part of my story right? After all, you did come here for a reason other than talking about Feast of Love**** and Toby's ass.**

**ALSO!!! Google Feast of Love... and click on the official site. Its the 4th one down, i think! Once the window opens, there will be an 'Enter Site' button. Click that to obviously get to the site! lol THEN click on video/photos on the left hand side. THEN scroll through the videos section until you find "Picture This." It's the 4th one over. You'll love it... I promise!!!!**

**And... I made a video about this story!! YAYAYAYAYAYYYY!!! The link to YouTube is on my hompage! So please check it out!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Free at last!" Reid runs into the hallway, stopping at my locker, where Sarah, Tyler and I are standing.

"You're only half way done Reid. You're barely free." Sarah says laughing.

"Ahh but," Reid throws his arm around my shoulders, "I got a date tonight, and no school for 3 weeks. I'd say that's pretty free."

"Reid, I didn't agree to a date tonight!"

"Riley, what is he talking about?"

"He-"

"I won the bet." Reid says interrupting me.

"What?!" Sarah asks looking between us.

Reid continues, "Which means Riley has to go on a date with me. And there's a little change involved. But, we'll keep those details to ourselves." He says, giving me a little wink.

"Well Riley. Have fun with that." Tyler says stifling a laugh.

I glare at him playfully as I catch Sarah's eye, which is surprisingly full of happiness. Wait a minute, she's supposed to feel bad for me. Why is she smiling? Ugh... traitor!

"Come on Riley, you need to get ready for our date!" Reid starts pulling me away from our two laughing friends.

"Have fun tonight Riley!!"

"Shut the hell up, Tyler!" I yell over my shoulder.

We barely get outside before Reid is attacked by a busty blonde. Well, not attacked, but kind of pounced on.

"Hey Reid! I'm free tonight if you wanna get together. I know we had a great time when we went out. We could continue it."

He stops. "What was your name?"

She frowns at him. "Amber."

"Oh yeah. Um, did we have sex?"

She gives me a side glance and whispers very softly. "Yes."

"Then no, I'm busy. Sorry babe. You've already satisfied my needs. You're useless to me now."

He pulls my arm again as he pulls himself away from Amber.

Once we get to my room. He sits on my bed, turning on the TV. I continue to stand by the door, just staring at the blonde form in front of me.

"What? Start getting ready!"

"Reid it's only 3:00pm. Plus I haven't agreed to anything."

"Well I won, which means I choose the date, and I'm choosing tonight."

"Well that's tonight. Not this afternoon. I have plenty of time to get ready. What I really wanna do right now is take a nap and relax. Plus, do you even know what were going to do?"

"Nope. I'll think of something though. Don't worry your little head. Although I already know what we're doing after our date." A smile spreads to his lips and he glances up at me from the TV.

I raise my eyebrows and grab some comfy clothes to change in. Coming out of the bathroom moments later, I see Reid has taken his shirt off as he watches the TV.

I roll my eyes and pick up around my room.

"Nice shorts, Riley."

I glance down to my shorts. Reid's basketball shorts he left over here one day.

"Thanks, my loser friend left them over here."

"Well, hey, at least he helps you look hot in his clothes."

I stand up straight, glaring at Reid. "Reid, I'm sleepy. Move."

He smiles, moving over so I can fit on my bed. I lay down on my stomach, looking at Reid. "What time are we going?" I say, with a yawn escaping my mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe around 8." He says stretching.

I smile at him. "Good. That leaves me plenty of time for me to take a long nap." I close my eyes, resting against my pillow.

Reid shifts the bed to face me. He places his arm across my back and traces circles on my hip. My eyes open as I smile at Reid.

He returns the smile, giving me a peck on my cheek. "Get your rest, babe. It's going to be a long night."

"Gee Reid, you're so caring." I roll onto my side facing Reid, who moves onto his back. I rest my head on his chest as our legs intertwine. His fingers softly run through my hair as I quickly fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reid, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He smiles at me from the driver's side of the BMW. Yes, the BMW that I'm not driving right now. Damnit.

He pulls into a patch of woods the looks vaguely familiar.

"Reid, why are we at the dells?"

"Cause."

"But it's the beginning of December. It's too cold." He both get out of the car as he opens the trunk, revealing three blankets and two of his hoodies.

"Here, carry these." He hands me the hoodies as he grabs the blankets. I follow him down to the shore and he drops the blankets.

I smile at him as he spreads one of the blankets down on the sand and sets the other two on top. He straightens up and stares at me.

"Come on Riles. Don't just stand there. I didn't lay these out for you to look at." He plops down on the blanket, and signals me over. He reaches up, grabbing my free hand, and pulls me between his spread legs. I lean against him as his arms circle around my waist. He places his chin on my neck and looks out to the water.

"So why here?"

He continues staring out into the ocean, as if thinking for an answer. "I don't know. I guess I just like the relaxing vibe I get here."

I laugh softly. "I guess I can take that answer."

Silence overcomes us as we watch the tide rise and fall. A gust of wind kicks up causing me to shiver and lean closer to Reid. He laughs at my attempt to get warm.

"You know I did bring these hoodies for a reason, Riles. I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid."

He reaches over, grabbing both of them, handing me one. I quickly put it on, receiving a laugh from Reid as he pulls the hoodie over his head.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"That hoodie swallows you whole."

"It's not my problem you're a fat ass, Reid." I grab one of the blankets, throwing it over Reid and myself.

I don't know how long we sat in silence after that. It wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was actually peaceful. Reid's arms found themselves around my neck with his head resting on top of mine.

"Reid?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I drive home?"

He laughs. "No."

"Please? Come on, just one drive!"

"No."

"But I'll be careful. I promise. Please? That's the least you can do since I lost the bet."

"What a night with me isn't enough? I'm hurt, Riley!"

"Reid. Please?"

He stares at me uneasily. "Ugh, alright. But only one drive! That's it. No more."

I smile "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I stand up and pull him along with me. He laughs, pulling the up the spread out blanket from the sand. I grab the other two and begin walking up to the car. Reid places his arm around my shoulders, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I smile up at him and grab his keys from his back pocket. "Dear god, what am I getting myself into." He says, popping the trunk.

"Hey! Shut up! I'm a good driver!"

* * *

"Riley! Slow down! " 

"I'm only going 60, Reid. Chill out!"

"Riley! Look out for that car!"

I roll my eyes. "Reid, you seriously need to take a chill pill." I say looking at him.

"Watch the road you idiot!"

"I am watching! And stop yelling at me! Nothing's going to happen!"

He puts his head in his hands mumbling something that sounds like "Oh my God. I'm gonna die."

I pull into Spenser's parking lot and get out of the car. Reid quickly steps out of the car, putting his hands on the ground. "Oh pavement. Thank God. Oh I love solid ground. It's so safe, and unmovable."

"Oh shut up, Reid. It wasn't bad at all. I told you nothing would happen!"

He turns to me. "Riley, you are never allowed to drive my car EVER AGAIN!"

He snatches his keys from my grip and begins walking to the dorms. I laugh behind him, and jump on his back. He's caught off guard, but quickly recovers, grabbing my legs to hold me up. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Come on, I wasn't that bad, Reid. You're just jealous that I can drive it better than you."

He laughs out. "Yeah, oookay."

I kiss his neck as he continues walking to his dorm. Apparently he doesn't want to go to mine, being that he just walked right past it.

Arriving at his dorm, he opens the door, revealing an empty room. "Good, Tyler got my note to not come here tonight." Reid looks back at me winking before throwing me on his bed.

"Reid!"

He laughs, climbing on top of me. He pulls me into a kiss, quickly brushing his tongue against mine. We continue making out for a while until I feel his hands travel up his hoodie that I'm wearing. With that, I pull away from him. I don't make a move; I just stare into his eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Reid, I can't."

"Can't what?" He says frowning at me.

"I can't have sex with you. It doesn't feel right."

"Who said we were going to have sex? I just want to make out and go to bed."

"Uhh, you said we were. You know, its part of the bet."

"I wasn't serious, Riley. Well okay I was, but I figured you wouldn't go through with it. So, to be honest, I wasn't expecting it tonight. But if it did happen, I wasn't going to complain."

I take in a deep breath. "Oh thank god. I really couldn't have sex with my best friend."

He laughs. "Oh you will with time. Plus it's not like you're scared to have sex anyways. Just pretend I'm one of your male sluts." He kisses me again.

"Yeah, Reid. Umm, about that. I, uhhh, well, there's something you need to know."

"What?"

"I didn't have sex with anybody."

"So you didn't even try to win the bet?"

"Well I did. But we never specified if we had to date people, or have sex with them."

"So I had sex with all of these girls. And you only dated all those guys?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, at least I know you don't have anything for me to catch when we do have sex."

"Reid I told you! I'm not having sex with you! You're my best friend!"

"We'll see about that, Riley. We'll see." His eyes flash with fire as the light above us cuts off. His lips meet mine again as we fall into another make out session before falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ta-****da****!! Ok… Reid ****is ****kinda**** seeming**** like Oscar (Toby's character in ****FoL****) right now. I guess I'm in that mode right now. **

**Well, reviews would be awesome! But I'm sorry about the sorry excuse for a date. But that's what happens when I write at 12:30 in the morning. ****Haha****but**** I like it, so that's all that matters!**

**Love ****love**

**Dont forget to check out my YouTube video for "The Bet!" The link is on my homepage!!!**

**starlight-showers**


	17. I Like Who?

"Corner pocket." The eight ball is soon shot into the corner pocket by Reid. If you haven't noticed, we're at Nicky's. Surprise, surprise.

Reid smirks, holding his hand out to me. "Pay up, baby."

Glaring at him, I take one last gulp of my shirley temple. "I want a rematch, Reid."

He chuckles. "Alright. Set up the balls again. I'll get us some more drinks."

He walks to the bar and I'm greeted by someone tapping my ass. What the fuck?!

"Look here, buddy I don't know who you think you a—Oh, hey Sarah!"

She's smiling at me with her eyebrows raised. "Buddy huh? Not asshole or Jerk? That's a shocker."

I make a face at her as she starts giggling. A huge smile returns to her face. Is she hiding something? That little slut! Who does she think she is hiding something from me? Whore.

Or does she want to know something?

"Soo…"

Yup definitely the latter.

"Sarah, why do I have a feeling that you're curious about something?"

She shakes her finger in my face. "You got some splanen ta do, Lucy."

I burst out laughing. "What are you talking about? I don't have anything to explain!"

"How was your date with Reid last night? It must've been pretty damn good, considering I haven't seen or heard from my best friend since **yesterday** at school."

"Sarah, _don't_ even think about that! Nothing happened that was out of the ordinary. He just took me to the dells and we sat on the shore and relaxed."

"It's the middle of December. Meaning, its cold outside."

"Well, yeah it was. But he brought blankets and hoodies for us to wear. So it wasn't really that bad. But guess what!? He let me drive his car back to the dorms!"

"Really? How'd that go?"

"Well, Reid said I'm never allowed to drive his car ever again. But it wasn't that bad. I told him that he's just jealous because I can drive the car a lot better than he can."

She laughs. "So did you two… well, you know."

"No, we didn't have sex." We begin giggling like little school girls. "We just made out and slept. Nothing else. And I told him that I didn't sleep with any of the guys. He was a little surprised, but he wasn't mad."

"So does he know that you're still a virgin?"

"Who's still a virgin?" Reid hands me another shirley temple.

"Uhh… that Melanie chick from our Calculus class. You know the one who likes Pogue."

"Well I could have told you that, Riles. You can just smell 'virgin' on her." He chuckles and walks over to a table, setting his drink down.

Sarah glances at me. "I'm guessing that's a no to my question. Does that mean he can smell 'virgin' on you too, Riley?"

I slightly smile as I shake my head. "Apparently not."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not if I don't have to." We both laugh as we glance at Reid, who looks at us confused, which makes us giggle even more. I guess he just that affect on us girls. Haha…

Ok well, I'm gonna go find Kate and them. Have fun!"

"Oh, I will."

Reid walks back over to me. "What was that laughing all about?"

I smile up at him. "Nothing."

"Whatever. Must be girl gossip shit. Anyways, what are the stakes for this wonderful rematch game, Riles?"

"Uhh, the 25 dollars from the last game. Plus another 25 on top of that."

He smirks. "I hope you got full pockets, babe."

"I think _you're_ the one whose pockets are going to be emptied."

He chuckles. "Alright. Whatever you want, Riles."

"Hell yeah, it's whatever I want!" I break, sinking a solid ball. "Prepare to lose, Reid." I shoot in another solid, but miss my next shot.

Reid starts walking around the table, trying to find a good shot. He cheek is a bluish color from the fight yesterday with Keith. But somehow, he still looks adorable. His brows furrow and he bites his lip as he sets up for a shot. I don't think he realizes how much he bites his lip. It's cute though, so I'm definitely not complaining.

And you want to know something else?

Ok… prepare yourself.

I think… THINK… I like Reid. Ok, I don't think. I **know** I like Reid.

And last night confirmed it. He was being so sweet. And I know I like him as more than a friend. He's actually a great guy; _minus_ the out of control temper he has. Yeah, that's definitely **not** the great part of Reid. But he has some good qualities. He's hot, funny, athletic, hot, sweet and well, hot. And the best part of all, he has a great back. He's perfect; well, kinda.

"Riles? Are you gonna shoot or what?"

"Oh… yeah." Reid cocks his eyebrow at me as I walk past him. After shooting in three solids, I sit down at the table and wait for Reid to take his turn. After he's done, I have two more balls to shoot in, then the eight ball.

By luck, I shoot in the two solids, leaving me a perfect shot for the eight ball.

"Side pocket, Garwin." I glance up at him smile, sinking the eight ball in the pocket.

"Pay up, _baby_." I say, mocking him from earlier. He glares at me, throwing 50 bucks on the pool table.

"Aw, what's the matter, Reid? Upset that I beat you?" I make a pouty face while looking up at him.

"You're making me turn poor and you're not even my girlfriend."

I laugh at him as I put the money in my back pocket. "Well we could change that."

"What?"

"I said we could chang-"

"Riley! Me and Kate are going to the movies. You wanna come?" I look up at Reid, who shrugs at me.

"Uhh, yeah. I'll go." I finish up my drink and stare at Reid, who calls Tyler over to play another game of pool. He smacks my ass as I walk past him to get to Sarah and Kate. This obviously causes me to glare at his smirking face. But what he doesn't know, is I secretly liked it. Yup… uh huh. It was nice.

"I'll so get you back for that, Garwin."

"Looking forward to it, Morrison."

I can feel his smirk. Is that bad? I hope not…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me tell you, Kate really knows how to pick a **great** movie. That was definitely sarcasm! This has to be the **most** boring movie I have **ever** seen in my entire life. And to be honest, I've seen a lot of boring movies. But this one sure does top them all.

It seems like every time I look at my phone for the time, it's only five minutes later. Setting my cell back down in the cup holder, I turn my attention back to the boring movie.

Minutes later, my phone lights up. Grabbing it, I see that I have a new text message… from Reid.

Sigh… Reid. (Makes a heart with both hands. Yeah, I'm cool.)

**Riles, how's the movie?**

_Boring as Hell_

**I'm guessing Kate picked it.**

He's really smart. Well, kinda. He sure does know how our friends are though. It's pretty bad that he knows who picked the movie. Can you tell that Kate always picks bad movies? It's shocking that we still let her pick movies actually.

_Yep. Are you done getting your ass whipped at pool?_

Sarah leans over to me. "Who are you texting?"

"Reid."

She smiles brightly and starts watching the movie again. I shake my head at her. Too bad she knows what I'm thinking. Damnit… She can read me like a damn book. That's not fair!

**Haha. Well I just won back that 50 bucks I gave to some cheap whore. So no, not getting my ass beat. But yes, we're done playing. We're heading back to the dorms now.**

_Thanks, Reid. I know I'm a cheap whore. (wink)_

**Funny, Riles. Can I come to your dorm when you get back?**

_Sure. Is everything okay?_

Yay! Reid's coming to my dorm. (Insert happy dance!) Hell yeahhhhhh.

Riley! Contain yourself!!

Ok I'm fine now. I promise.

**Yeah, just wanna talk.**

Wait, what does he want to talk about!? Should I be scared?

_Ok. I'll call you when I get there."_

I look at the time. Great, another hour of this shit. Please, shoot me now. But you just wait… now that I know Reid's coming over, it's going to feel like five hours. I bet you 50 bucks.

The 50 glorious bucks which came from Reid's pockets. Which is really close to his… umm... yeah, so this 50 bucks is like, glorious. Uh huh…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so it's just a little bit of a cliffhanger! Sowwy... **

**Don't forget to check out my YouTube video for this story! This link is on my homepage! And feel free to leave a comment if you have a YouTube account! **

**Next one will probably be out in the next few days or so. Probably Friday or Saturday! Thanks for reading my lovely's!!!!**

**starlight-showers**


	18. Girlfriend

**I think ALL of you will like this chapter… I just have a good feeling about it! **

**ENJOY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Reid. I just got back."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

I hang up and change into a pair of Reid's shorts and a white tank top. Lying on my bed, I turn on the TV.

My door soon opens, revealing Reid.

"Knock much?" I ask him, taking in his outfit.

Black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. Cute.

**Reallll cute**. We now have the same fashion sense. Great. Well, I look cuter… I think.

"You knew I was coming, so why bother knocking? By the way, cute outfit, Riles."

"Thanks Reid. Same to you."

He flops on the bed beside me.

"So what's up?" I ask, glancing between him and the television.

He sighs, cracking his neck. "Riley, we got to talk."

"Oooo my real name and the 'we got to talk speech'? Plus cracking your neck. Are you breaking up with me?" I say joking around.

"Stop it! This is serious, Riles."

"What's wrong, Reid?"

He sighs and looks at the TV.

"Reid, tell me."

"Do you remember what you said earlier? When we were at Nicky's? When I gave you the 50 bucks and I said you were making me go poor and you're not even my girlfriend?"

"Oh… I said we could fix that."

"Yeah. What did you mean by that?"

I bite my lip. Should I tell him the truth? Or lie?

"Well, uh…"

"What part did you mean to change, Riles?"

He looks right into my eyes. I never noticed how blue his eyes were until now. A pretty, ocean blue, that causes me to look away.

"Which part, Riles? The money or the girlfriend part?"

I turn my head back to Reid, to find that his face is suddenly close to mine, bringing his eyes to meet mine again. I stare at him a few more seconds before answering his question softly.

"The girlfriend part."

The sides of his lips pull into a smile before connecting to mine. Reid grabs my neck, pulling me closer to him. Kissing me urgently, he leans against me, causing us to fall deeper into the kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember, a long time ago; when I said that I would never date Reid Garwin? No? Let me remind you.

_I would never date Reid. Don't get me wrong, he's gorgeous, funny, and athletic. At times, when it's just me and him, he's really sweet and caring. These are usually the qualities I look for in a guy. But I just can't see myself dating him. He's not going to settle down anytime soon. Once a manwhore, always a manwhore. Plus, he has too much fun with too many girls. He can't have a serious relationship. It would honestly kill him._

Yeah well, I'm technically being a hypocrite.

You've guessed correctly, Reid and I are dating.

For 21 hours, 18 minutes and 43 seconds to be exact.

And surprisingly, I have no problems what-so-ever being classified as 'Reid Garwin's Girlfriend'.

Apparently neither does Kate and Sarah. But that's no surprise there.

I personally think that Caleb, Pogue and Tyler are in shock. Yeah, they knew Reid and I cared about each other as more than friends, but I don't think they thought we would actually date.

So here we are, our first time at Nicky's, **as a couple**. It actually feels great. And the best part is, I can kiss Reid whenever I want.

In the middle of Nicky's…

With people watching…

Without blowing our cover for our little bet; that is no longer active.

"Riley, I can't believe you and Reid are finally dating." Kate says, glancing at the blonde playing pool with Tyler.

"Took long enough." Sarah pipes in, bringing back 3 drinks for us girls.

"Yeah, well, so far so good. I'm not complaining any. And now when I take his money from beating him at pool, he can't complain that it's not going to his girlfriend.

We break out in laughter as Pogue walks over to the table.

"Hey baby! Where have you been?" Kate asks giving the boy a kiss.

"Had to finish cleaning my bike. Hey Sarah. Mrs. Garwin…"

"Shut up, Pogue!" I glare at him playfully as he sits between Kate and I, slightly ruffling my hair out of place.

"Hey, get used to it Riley. You'll be hearing it a lot. It's just too good of a nickname to pass up." Pogue says draping an arm around my shoulder.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend, Parry?"

Reid walks up to the table, reaching over me to grab my drink.

"Yes I am, Garwin. Ever since I met Riley, I've secretly obsessed over her." Pogue says sarcastically, removing his arm from my shoulders as I laugh.

"Well that isn't gonna happen, Pogue. She's taken." Reid wraps his arm around my neck, giving me a kiss on my temple.

"I know Reid. And I'm truly devastated." Pogue says sarcastically, draping his arm around the back of Kate's chair.

We start laughing as Reid walks back over to the pool table to resume his game of pool.

"You two are so cute, Riley." Sarah says, giving me a big smile.

I return the smile, glancing over my shoulder to look at my boyfriend.

Ahhh… my boyfriend.

My boyfriend, Reid Garwin.

That sounds nice…

Reid Garwin is my boyfriend.

That sounds even better…

**Jackpot**

"Riley! Hey daydreamer! Snap out of it!"

I blink and look at Kate, who's waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hi. Glad to have you back on planet Earth, Riley." Sarah giggles out. "Daydreaming about Reid, my dear?"

I smile. "Of course."

"I still can't believe you two are dating. Like, actually dating." Kate says.

"Well believe it, babes! That boy over there is mine."

Kate and Sarah laughs until Sarah clears her throat.

"Well he won't be yours for long if you don't pull that blonde off of him."

I frown and turn around in my chair to look at Reid. He's standing by the pool table with his hands up trying to get out of the blonde's grasp.

Wait a minute… That's not any blonde.

That's Lauren. The stupid Barbie who was a bitch at the restaurant!

And the one that terrified Reid that morning we went to the gym.

She's psycho.

No really, **she is**.

I get up and walk over to the pool tables. Reid see's me walking over and smiles.

"Come on Reid. We had fun that night. Stop saying you have a girlfriend. I know you wanna have another go with me." Lauren grabs the bottom of his shirt, pulling his closer to her.

"Actually, he does have a girlfriend now. Me." I speak up glaring at the bitchy Barbie.

She starts laughing. "You?! Ha! Yeah right, in your dreams bitch."

"I think it's in _your_ dreams."

Reid finally pulls out of her grasp and walks over to me, placing his arm around my shoulders. "Yep, sorry… what's her name Riles?"

I start laughing at him. "I don't know, Reid. Barbie?"

"Ok… sorry umm, Barbie. I'm taken by this lovely lady."

"Ugh! It's Lauren you prick! You're really dating her? But you said she never had a chance with you!"

I glance at Reid, with my brows furrowed. "You did?"

He lowers his voice so only I can hear. "I'll explain. Gimme a sec."

He turns his attention back to Lauren. "Look Barbie. You wouldn't stop bitching at me at the restaurant about Riley, here. So I told you that she didn't have a chance with me so you would drop the idea. Plus, you were needed for a little bet Riley and I had, so I had to tell you something to get you in bed with me."

Her mouth drops, closing and opening a few times.

"Uh honey, that look isn't good for you. It looks like you're suckin-"

She screams and runs into the bathroom. Me and Reid gaze at her until she disappears behind the door.

"Well that was interesting." I say look up at Reid. Ahem… my boyfriend.

"Yeah, but get use it, baby. It's probably going to happen a lot now that I'm dating you." Reid says smirking down at me.

I smile. "I know. Cause all the guys can't resist me. You'll be fighting for my love a lot."

"Baby, I was talking about me." His lips capture mine in a quick, sweet kiss.

I laugh. "I know! I was just kidding."

"Plus, I won't have to fight any guys. One look at me, and they'll go screaming to their fuckin mothers." He smirks again.

"Yeah… oookay! But get back to your game, babe. Win some money to give your girlfriend."

He chuckles, grabbing my neck. "I'll think about it." Our lips meet again, numerous times, before we separate. I walk back over to the girls, sitting down in the seat I was occupying before Barbie showed her ugly head.

"Riley, Riley, Riley."

"What?" I say, looking at Sarah.

"What are we going to do with her, Kate?" Sarah says smiling at the other girl.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask.

"You're being all protective of Reid."

"Well, he is my boyfriend." I say shrugging while I take a sip of my shirley temple.

_**My boyfriend.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(BIG SMILE)**

**There you have it darling's! Reid and Riley are OFFICIALLY dating. YAY!**

**I'm sure everyone loved this chapter for that one reason! Thanks for reading as always!**

**I'm really loving**** all of the reviews I'm getting. Also thanks for checking out my YouTube video. If you have yet to watch it, the link is on my homepage! Let me know how you like it, or don't like it! ****Haha**

**Thanks again!**

**Lovelovelove**

**starlight-showers**


	19. Epilogue

**Da Duna Daaaaaa…**

**I'm back! Finally! I just got my laptop back last night so I **_**HAVE**_** to update my story for my wonderful fans! Although**** there is some bad news…**

**This will be the FINAL chapter to "The Bet."**

**I know I told some of you that there were going to be a few more chapters, but I feel that this is a good ending point. **

**But…**

**There is a sequel in the works!!! I have written the first chapter and I really like the outcome. For all of you who wanted some supernatural elements thrown into "The Bet", this is for you! Don't worry though, the Reid and Riley relationship will continue! So, now that I've said my piece, here it is… **

**THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR "THE BET":**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

1 month later: At Nicky's, of course.

"I can't believe it's already the middle of January. Christmas flew by!" Kate explains.

"I know! It seems like we just got out of school for Christmas break! Can you believe Reid and I have been dating for a month?"

Sarah and Kate shake their heads as we all turn out attention to the blonde playing pool. Aaron Abbott sets up for his shot and hits a ball on the side of the table, missing the side pocket.

Reid smirks at Aaron and shoots a solid ball into the corner pocket. As he straightens up, his eye catches mine, causing his smirk to grow wider. He winks while blowing me a kiss. I roll my eyes, smiling, of course, and turn back to the two girls sitting in front of me.

"You know Riley; I think you are envied by every girl at Spenser right now."

Kate corrects Sarah. "Pshh! Sarah, Riley is envied by every girl in the Ipswich area."

"Whatever you two! It's just Reid."

I can't believe them! It's not like he's some Greek God. He's only blonde, with gorgeous blue eyes, has a hot body, with a couple tattoos, who's funny and sarcastic, with a gorgeous back. He's really not that much to envy.

Haha… yeah that was sarcasm. I've realized that I'm getting nasty looks from other girls in my classes. And now that it's a semester, I'm getting even uglier looks from different girls I don't even know. I guess it's a win-win situation:

I won Reid. And, I also won nasty glares from half of the student body. Wow, I definitely scored the jackpot!

Two arms wrap themselves around my neck as a kiss is placed on my cheek.

"Hey girls, what do you say we go to the dells and hang out there? Nicky's is getting a little packed." Pogue suggests.

"Uh, baby. It's cold outside." Kate states, placing a hand on her beau's shoulder.

"Kate, that's what boyfriends and bon fires are for. Right, Riles?" Reid asks me.

I smile, shrugging at the two girls. "I'm up for anything. Whatever you guys want to do."

Reid removes his arms from my neck. "It's settled then. Caleb! Tyler! Let's go!"

The two boys look up from the foosball table. "Where're we going?"

"The dells! Come on!" Pogue yells out over the music. He grabs Kate's hand, pulling her outside the bar with him with Reid following closely behind. Sarah and I follow suit once Caleb and Tyler catch up.

Caleb pulls on his leather jacket that Sarah hands him. "Can anyone tell me why we're going to the dells in the middle of January?"

"It was Reid and Pogue's idea." I say, looking back at Caleb.

"Reid." Caleb yells.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Reid turns around from his position in front of us, holding his hands up in surrender.

Sarah and I laugh. Caleb frowns at us.

"Reid, why are we going to the dells?"

"Uh… cause." The blonde turns around and continues walking towards Tyler's hummer.

"Well that helps a lot." Tyler says, rubbing his neck, earning a glare from Caleb, and giggles from me and Sarah.

I pull away from the group to catch up with Reid. A smirk appears over my lips as I run up to Reid, jumping on his back. Ahh… his back.

"Whoa! What the hell, baby?!"

I giggle at Reid while his hands move to the back of my legs to hold me up.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He says smirking at me.

"No." I kiss his neck.

"That's nice." He nods, looking back at me.

"Uh huh." I kiss him again, but below his ear this time, causing little bumps to form on his neck.

"Am I giving you shivers, babe?"

He lets go of my legs as he gets to the door of the hummer. He grabs my arm, pushing me against the side of the car. He blocks me in by placing his arms on either side of me.

"No, you're not. But…"

Reid bends down, brushing his lips against my neck. He is such a copy cat!

His tongue slightly touches my skin and he soon pulls away, causing goose bumps to appear on my neck.

"Am I giving you the shivers?"

I smile. "Maybe."

"That's a yes." He smirks down at me.

I open the door and climb into the hummer, receiving a smack on my butt from the one behind me.

"Ouch! Garwin you little sh—" I'm cut off as Reid's hand is placed over my mouth.

"Now, Riles. Is that any way to talk to your perfect boyfriend?" He says with the smirk still present on his face.

I glare at him. Now what do little kids do when a hand is placed over their mouths? Evil laugh… mwwwuahahahaha.

I lick Reid's palm, making him quickly remove his hand from my mouth, and wiping it on his pants leg.

"Ugh! Riley, how old are you?!"

"18."

"Well then fucking act like it! If you're going to lick anything, lick my di—"

"Reid Garwin! Don't you even finish that sentence!" Kate yells from in front of us. I smile at Reid and stick my tongue out at him. He scrunches up his nose before placing his arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. I turn my head and our lips meet in a quick kiss before the hummer pulls off followed by a mustang convertible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb! Make the fire bigger so we can play football!" Reid yells back to us from the shoreline.

"Yeah, I'll make the fire bigger. My ass. I'm going to ring his neck in a few minutes." Caleb mumbles, adding more gas to the bonfire we set up.

Kate, Sarah and I look to each other, suppressing out laughs. The fire quickly brightens up, warming out bodies as the boys play football on the beach. We watch them play for a while as the tide comes in and goes out.

"Caleb! I'm open!" Tyler yells out.

"Not for long, baby boy!" Tyler is soon tackled by Reid, who jumps on his backs, causing his to fall to the sand.

"Ow! Reid get the fuck off me! I'm not Riley!"

"Funny, baby boy." Reid pushes himself off of Tyler and grabs the football, throwing it to Caleb. After about 30 minutes, they get tired of playing, so they join the girls and me by the fire.

Moments later, a few guys go walking by with cases of beer and a big brown bag, which is probably full of hard liquor.

Reid smirks as he stands up. "I'm so getting in on that!" He starts walking up to the guys.

"Reid! Don't!" He's _definitely_ not listening to me.

He continues walking towards the boys.

"Reid!"

He puts his hand in the air and swats. Well, at least he acknowledged me. That's a plus, right?

"Hey guys! Do you need any help with that? You look like you're having some trouble." Reid holds out his hands.

"Sure dude. Thanks!" One of the guys hands Reid the brown bag.

Could that guy seriously be **that** stupid? At least make Reid carry a case of beer. Anything but the brown bag. That's just asking for trouble.

"I'm not taking care of your ass when you get so drunk you can't stand!" I yell out to the blonde disappearing in the darkness with the 'alcohol boys'.

"Reid! How did you get so drunk, man? You were only gone for 20 minutes!" Pogue stands up, walking over to a stumbling Reid."

Kate and Sarah look at me, rolling their eyes.

"Don't even say it. I already know. My boyfriend is an idiot." I rub my temples because I know what kind of night this is going to turn into.

"Where's my hot girl?" Reid stands up, leaning against Pogue.

"Hey, hot girl!" Reid drapes his arm around Sarah, trying to kiss her, only to be quickly pulled back by Pogue. "Whoa! That's definitely not your hot girl."

"Oh. Really? Then where's my hot girl?"

Reid grabs onto Tyler's shoulder, slightly leaning on him. Tyler laughs, pointing to me as I'm standing beside Kate.

"There's my hot girl!" Reid rushes over to us…

And pulls Kate close to him.

"Wait a minute. You're not my hot girl. I mean, you're uhh… hot, but you're uhh… not mine. Are you?" Kate bursts out laugh at Reid's confused face.

"Reid, honey, your hot girl is right there." Kate points at me and Reid's face brightens up.

"Yeahhh… that's her!" He moves beside me, placing his arm around my shoulders, looking down at me. Well, not looking, more like staring. Not a loving stare, like a creepy stare.

Ok… he's definitely out of it. Let me just say, wow!

I look up at Reid, who's still staring at me.

"Hey baby!"

"Uh, hey Reid. You feeling okay?"

"Never better! Has anyone told you that you're fucking hot as hell?"

Everyone starts laughing. Except me.

"Ooookay. Time to go!"

"Aw, but I don't want to go."

"Come on, Reid. You're trashed." I wrap my arm around his waist and start guiding him towards the hummer.

Everyone else follows slowly behind us after they put out the fire. Tyler soon gets in the driver's seat and pulls off. As soon as the hummer movers, Reid starts moaning.

"Duuuuuude! Stop moving!"

"Reid, I'm just turning. It's not my fault that you're drunk." Tyler takes another turn onto the main road.

"Ugh! Stop!" Reid soon unbuckles and places his head on my lap.

Luckily, we're in the backseat, where there's enough room for him to do so. I run my fingers through his hair to calm him down. Although, once Tyler takes another turn, Reid suddenly sits up, causing Pogue to look back at us.

"I know that look. Uh, baby boy?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to pull over." Pogue says, patting Ty's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Well, unless you want Reid's puke all over your backseat."

Pogue didn't need to say anymore. "Whoa!! Reid! Hold it in dude! Hold it in!" Tyler yells out, quickly pulling to the side of the road and pulling Reid out of the car.

Reid stumbles out and bends over.

Wait for it…

Wait…

And, there it goes.

"Ugh!" Kate yells out and walks over to the mustang that pulled up behind us.

"What's going on?" Caleb asks, stepping out of his car, followed by Sarah.

"Reid's just paying for those drinks." I say walking over to them.

"Ahh, well, it happens. That's what he gets for drinking that much." Sarah chuckles out.

"Riley! Your boy is done puking his brains out! Let's go!"

After saying bye to Caleb and Sarah, Kate and I walk back over to the hummer. I place my arm around Reid's waist, steadying him.

"Reid!" Caleb shots out angrily.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Reid moans out.

Wow, he sure is saying that a lot tonight.

His face turns into a look of confusion and soon shakes his head. I frown at Caleb as I slightly nudge Reid into the hummer and we pull off while Caleb and Sarah get back into the mustang.

"Why'd you yell at Reid, babe?"

Caleb sighs, putting on his seat belt. "I swear I just felt someone use. I figured it was Reid, but apparently it wasn't."

Sarah sighs quietly, placing a hand on Caleb's, as the car pulls off, leaving dead leaves trailing in its path.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is girls! The End. I know it's sad… but remember the sequel will begin soon! I want to write a few chapters before I start posting so don't forget to check back!**

**Thanks for all of the great reviews! I can't believe the story is over! Thank you so so so much for reading! I greatly appreciate it! Y'all are awesome!!!!!**

**lovelovelove**

**starlight-showers**


End file.
